


Sleepless Nights

by the_stargazing_dreamer



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Post S3, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:45:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_stargazing_dreamer/pseuds/the_stargazing_dreamer
Summary: A year ago it was supposed to be over. Hell was supposed to rain down on Earth. Kate was supposed to be dead. Yet everything was right in the world, at least their part of it. He still wakes up in a panic, wondering if it was a dream and checking to make sure she was really next to him. She has it worse - so much worse - as she fights against the memories. There have been plenty of nights they don't sleep but hold each other, not sure who was being strong for who.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

_They told me you were looking for El Rey. You were trying to get to Heaven. If you believe in Heaven Mr. Gecko, I suggest you start believing in Hell because it is coming._

Venganza's words had weighed heavily on Seth's mind for quite some time. He called bullshit on the whole idea.

For starters, he didn't believe in a Heaven or a Hell. In his opinion, you had this life and that was it. No retakes, no second chances, so you better do what you need to do while you still got it.

He assumed El Rey was some boozy beach town with enough sex, drugs, and alcohol to get him to the end of his days. Heaven on Earth maybe but not literal Heaven.

As far as Hell went, he was already living it. Some people were just dealt shitty hands and he and Richie happened to be some of them. The criminal psychologists would tell him he inflicted his own pain, his own actions drove the consequences. True, and for a long time, he didn't care about those actions or those consequences. Others, the so called astute ones, would paint them as tormented, that years of child abuse, neglect, and lack of a stable home were the cause of their Wild Bunch ways. Seth likes to think it is a little of both. Maybe if his mom had stayed, maybe if his dad wasn't such a dipshit, maybe they would have been good, law abiding citizens.

Maybe he would have met Kate at a church picnic instead of a seedy motel where he made a split second decision to abduct her entire family.

He scoffs at that idea. He can't picture himself like that at all. Though he has tried.

After all, when Richie went psycho, he tried to get them out. One last job good enough to keep them afloat. Retire and get old and fat and rich. He tried it once before, with Vanessa, but it hadn't been quite as fun or thrilling and she wasn't the peach she was made out to be.

Seth should have known then that sometimes, even if people try to stop, their bad ways have a way of finding them. Some people weren't meant to be good or keep their nose out of trouble.

But then he stole Kate and his whole world got turned upside down. Because culebras and shit but also this girl.

He had no right to Kate. No right to want her, need her, keep her. He would have let her go in the morning - would have let them all go in the morning. He had meant it when he said they would get through the day without any scrapes or bumps.

He closes his eyes against the memory. If there is anything in his life that he regrets, it's the Fuller family. They all should have been back in Bethel. Scott and Kate should have been in college, enjoying their youth. Jacob should have been alive and returned to being a pastor. They shouldn't have been dead or a culebra or stuck in a life they didn't need.

He should have let Kate go when they left the Twister. Should have said no when she asked if he wanted company. Selfish to the core - that's what he was. It had never been about Kate - only himself. He didn't want to be alone. Never had to be and didn't know how to be. Who the fuck was he to put an eighteen year old in that position? He hated that they grew more comfortable with each other - that she was sticking around, that he could even wager that they may have been friends at that point. He hated that he needed her, now for other reasons. Now that he cared. It was all fucked up and she deserved better, so much better, than a criminal and a life on the run. Was that why he had walked away so easily? He hadn't expected the unbelievable pain that had come with her departure. Maybe it didn't help that he was completely alone. There was no one left. Or maybe even then, she had ignited a change in him, one that he didn't want to lose.

She was better without him, that's all he had to keep reminding himself even as he struggled through the nights picturing her face. Imagining her instead of Sonja and he was all sorts of fucked up when he thought about that. He didn't want to think about when Richie told him she was dead.

He kept his mind focused on the job, hoping - _needing_ \- the void would fill somehow. It didn't. Seeing her at the fight club had stopped his heart and he swore he was going to break in two when she begged him to kill her in that junkyard. He couldn't do it - too amazed that she was alive, too shocked when Amaru took control, too stubborn to lose her again. He had let her go, thinking she had a better chance, and look where it got her.

He hadn't given up on her, even when everyone else had. He would save her. When the fuck had he turned into the hero and stopped being the villain? Somewhere along they way when they had stopped being abductor and abductee.

(Scott says it's Stockholm Syndrome and he has to agree with his brother-in-law even as Kate throws things and tells him to shut up.)

He still thinks of the fateful night they went to stop Amaru. She had teased and mocked him, using Kate as her weapon.

_"She loved you. A silly, little puppy love. She actually thought you'd live happily ever after. That you would change for her. A big house, picket fence, kids, maybe a dog. How pathetic. Don't shake your head at me. I can feel her and see her thoughts. She's a naive little bitch. You are just as bad. I saw your soul Seth Gecko. Underneath all that black and grime there is the same want. You act as if she is your very own La Diosa."_

It had been a year ago but still the statement stayed with him. He hated that bitch but she had been right on that one point.

Kate was his savior, his light, his love. He wanted - _no, needed_ \- to be better for her. To prove to everyone and himself that he still had a chance, that he could give her what she needed and wanted, to make up for all the shit he had put her through. He would happily spend the rest of his life worshipping this woman as long as she let him.

A year ago it was supposed to be over. Hell was supposed to rain down on Earth. Kate was supposed to be dead. Yet everything was right in the world, at least their part of it.

He still wakes up in a panic, wondering if it was a dream and checking to make sure she was really next to him. She has it worse - so much worse - as she fights against the memories. There have been plenty of nights they don't sleep but hold each other, not sure who was being strong for who.

_"I still feel like this is some cruel joke. I keep thinking she is still inside me, just waiting to take over again. I'm scared. I'm so scared Seth that none of this is real."_

He kissed her that night, long after everyone had gone to bed and it was just them two. She should have been asleep but she was too wired to relax. He didn't want to let her out of his sight. He had kissed her and she had clung to him, neither willing to let the other go.

_"Seth, please."_

He inhales a sharp breath and twists the cap off the whiskey, then flicks it into the bushes below the railing before taking a long drink. Today should not have been about this. Today should have been a celebration.

* * *

 He doesn't jump when she sneaks up on him from behind. Slim arms slip around his waist as she hugs him, head pressed against his back.

"You left me."

It's an innocent statement, nothing meant by it. Teasing if anything. They both should have been in bed but after hours of restlessness, he had grabbed the whiskey and hightailed it to the porch. Still, he flinches at the three words, which she feels and makes her sigh as she presses a light kiss between his shoulder blades. Because she knows how he feels and that he will be atoning for his sins the rest of their lives even if she promises she forgave him.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. I couldn't sleep."

"So you thought you'd come count sheep."

His eyes wander over the large pen about half an acre from the porch, where the sheep are dozing happily in their field. When he bought the house, he hadn't expected animals to come with it but there they were and Kate had cooed over the lambs and really what was he supposed to do?

The comment draws a snort out of him and she wanders around to stand in front of him.

"You should be inside. It's freezing out here." he runs his hands over her bare arms, feeling how she shivered underneath his touch.

"Same goes for you mister." she pokes his right bicep, directly in one of the tattooed flames. He stares down at her, somber even as she smiles at him. He eventually blinks, right around the time he imagines those green eyes turning red. By the time his eyes refocus, her smile has faded and she looks sad. She licks her lips, then abruptly changes the topic without them even discussing the original topic. "I was asleep if it helps. I woke up to go to the bathroom and that was when Richie and Kisa decided to reenact Fifty Shades of Grey."

He grimaces at the visual, which makes the corner of her mouth turn upwards, but it isn't enough to distract him.

"Hey," her hands slide up his arms, across his shoulders, and up until she's cradling his jaw in her palms. "I'm right here."

"I know." he turns his head to the left, plants a kiss against her palm. "How -"

He cuts himself off, shaking his head. He pinches the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. She inhales a breath, knowing the question he's about to ask.

"I've spent the last year stuck in the past, obsessing and focusing on what happened. I'm tired of living like that. I don't - I don't want to feel like she's still controlling me. Not now, not with us starting over. We are never going to heal if we don't move forward. I've felt sorry for myself long enough. It won't change overnight but I thought today was as good as ever to make a change." she glances down, then looks up again through her lashes. "Sometimes you just get tired of... being tired. I don't want to be my mom. The way I see it we have two choices - either you have something to fight for or you don't. You keep me going each day."

"Kate," her name falls from his mouth in a hushed breath and she leans up on her toes to kiss him. He tightens his grasp on her waist, pressing her as close as possible to him.

"The new digs do have bedrooms right?"

They break away from each other, just enough to free their mouths, and she tries to look behind her without fully releasing him. Eventually, she needs to turn and she flashes her brother a look.

"My house, my rules. What are you doing here?"

"Needed a place to crash for the night." Scott responds as he climbs the stairs and disappears into the house.

"Why do I get the feeling this place is going to become a culebra sanctuary?" Seth comments dryly. Kate chuckles quietly, leaning back against his chest. He kisses the top of her head as his hands rub along her sides. Slowly, he wanders over her hips to the slight swell of her stomach. It was barely there and if you didn't know to look, you'd probably bypass it all together. He thinks Jacob would damn him to Hell if he knew.

"You need to stop feeling guilty." she murmurs, locking their fingers together.

"What can I say princess? You made me grow a conscience."

"The things you're focusing on happened a long time ago." she turns to look at him and leans against the railing. "Why are you doing this now?"

It wasn't as if they each didn't know what the other was thinking. Amaru had been brutally honest with her assessment of Kate and Kate had seen Seth's soul.

"Because you deserve more than a career criminal and a house full of snakes."

"I don't see it that way. I see my brand new, drop dead gorgeous husband," she exaggerates for him with a sly grin, knowing the description will boost his ego, "and our family."

"Take off the rose colored glasses for a second, would ya?"

"No. You saved my life - more than once."

"I also ruined it."

"You did." she agrees and he lifts his eyebrows at her. "I'm not going to sugarcoat it babe. I hated you that morning after the Twister. Here I was, in the middle of the Mexican desert, my dad dead, my brother a monster, no money, just an RV. That was your fault - inadvertently. I believed you when you said we would get through it with no bumps or scrapes. You had no idea what was waiting in that bar. I didn't know where to go or what to do. You were a last resort. I thought I'd go with you and figure something out along the way. Earn some money, make it to the border, but I needed you in order to get away from there. When we left the Twister, I wasn't your hostage any more. I made a conscious decision to go with you. Every day, I told myself it would be the day I left and I didn't because each day it got a little harder. I stayed because of you."

"Because we had such fun times."

"When you weren't passed out on heroin, yeah we did. I know it bothered you - what Scott said. It's not true. I didn't fall in love with you over night. Remember how we used to argue and yell at each other? It took time for me to see you for who you truly were and accept your faults."

"Such a good Christian girl. What was I, a damned soul to rescue?"

"I dunno. Did you only marry me because I got pregnant?"

"Hell no. I'm not that honorable." he smirks.

"I didn't think so." she smiles wryly back at him. "She would taunt me - about you. She didn't like it when we saw you because you would only make me fight harder. I guess - I guess even then I loved you. But I was still angry and hurt. She fed off that and used it to tell me you didn't care. I believed it because I was mad that when I left you didn't come after me."

He blinks, caught off guard, then swallows, trying to find an appropriate response.

"I didn't think you wanted me to."

"Neither did I. Until I got back to Bethel and realized how much I missed you and how much it hurt. I was alone."

"I thought you were better off without me."

"Seth, when we were apart I died and was possessed by the Queen of Hell. I'd take your jackass ways over that any day."

"Jackass?"

"Jackass." she confirms with a nod.

"Suppose you're right. But a charming jackass at least."

"Guess so."

"Good looking too."

"I already gave you your one compliment for the night. Don't expect another." she teases, though her grin slowly fades. "I never told you but that night in the junkyard, when she grabbed you the first time, when I asked you - anyway, I was ready to give up and let her win. When she saw your soul, so did I."

"I know." he turns red at the thought, wondering what she would have seen. They've danced around the topic, just small snippets, neither willing to go the full distance.

"I felt what you were feeling, saw what you were thinking, what you wanted and I knew I had to fight her because I would be even angrier if I never got the chance to experience all of that with you. I never thought that you felt the same way. You kept me sane and human while she was trying to destroy me. I knew you were trying to save me. Every time you were around, I was tuned into you. You were the only one who believed I could be saved."

"Course I did."

"So, my point is, even though we got off on the wrong foot -"

"You call that the wrong foot?"

"We've evolved and come a long way."

"Not long enough."

"Yes long enough." she squeezes his hands hard, like she's trying to force the idea into him. "Trust me, I will be the first person to let you know if I'm not happy. Right now, I'm near ecstatic. We're starting over and building a new life together. The house, the baby, the bar, you're mostly respectable, everyone seems to be minding their own business for now."

"Don't spread that around. My reputation will go out the window."

"Heaven forbid." she moves her arms up, wrapping them around his neck. "Do you love me?"

"You know I do." he whispers, arms going around her waist. "I just -"

"I know." she pulls him down into a slow kiss and he backs her against the support beam of the railing. They are interrupted again as one of the culebras walk by on their watch duty and wolf whistle at them. He scowls at the snake as he disappears back into the darkness but his focus is pulled back to her when she cups his face and forces him to look down.

"I'm freezing. How about you come back upstairs with me and help me warm up." she suggests, tapping his cheek. A wicked little grin forms on her face as she slinks away and sashays towards the door.

"Are you trying to seduce me?"

"Maybe."

"That's hardly Christian like of you." he grabs her by the waist and she shrieks as he spins her around and pins her gently against the side of the house. "You sure?"

"That I want to have sex? Yeah pretty sure."

He looks amused for a split second - they all have been rubbing off on her in the worst way - and he shakes his head.

"Not that. Us."

"Yes Seth."

"It's just -"

"Listen, when I saw your soul, that sealed it for me. So while you may have doubts about your feelings -"

"Katie, I have no doubts about my feelings for you. That's why I constantly find myself in this struggle because I know I'm not worthy of you and someone is going to come along -"

"No one is going to come along." she responds firmly. "You know me inside and out and I know you inside and out. We've been through things no normal person would understand. I'm not an idiot Seth. I know who you are and what you've done. I'm not pleased with a lot of it. But I also know you - that you love hard and you're loyal to a fault and you'll go places you don't want if it means you get to keep the people you care about. You might not want to hear me say those things but it is the truth. I got to know the real you - not the macho jerk who hides behind his gun and big muscles. That's why I changed my mind about you."

"That's because of you."

"What is?"

"This whipped pussy standing in front of you. Not the macho jerk."

"Oh you're not that whipped." she smiles, even as she recalls the heartache of feeling his grief and hearing his silent pleas to whoever and whatever to _'just give her back and he swears he would try to do this right.'_ "I need all hands on deck so find a bit of your bloated ego and think your God's gift to women again ok?"

"Trust me, my hands are on deck," he keeps a straight face as his hands wander playfully over her curves.

"Not that deck. The baby." she chews on her lip thoughtfully. "I always thought my parents loved each other. I still think they did, somewhere, deep down. I don't know, maybe it just dulled over time or when my mom started - anyway, I don't want to put on a show. I want it to be real and not have our kids wondering if it's just an act."

"Okay, drop the s off of kids because I'm pretty sure this one will push me over the edge. Two, how real are we going? When Seth Jr. asks how we met -"

"Oh my God we are not naming the baby Seth Jr." she ducks under his arm with an eye roll and turns to go into the house. "When the time is right, she will have to learn everything."

"Right." he nods absently, then freezes. "She? No, Kate, not she. I won't be able to handle two of you."

"So I should have to handle two of you? That's hardly fair."

"At least you'll know what to expect from him. It's the other ones I don't trust."

"Seriously?" she rolls her eyes again as she stands midway on the staircase and watches him bolt the door. "I think any daughter we might have will be fully capable of handling herself."

"Any daughter we have will not see the light of day." he grumbles as he joins her. "I know about bad boys. Plus, she'd probably seek one out. Especially knowing your track record."

"You afraid of the Seth Geckos of the world?" she laughs as they join hands and walk towards their room. He merely grunts at the idea - the first boy to grace their doorway will be dealt with swiftly and painfully. They hesitate briefly as they hear the violent bangs and curses coming from behind the first set of closed doors.

"They sound like they are fighting instead of fucking."

"Maybe they are." She replies as Kisa shouts in Spanish, yelling Richie's name in a not so angry way.

He looks disgusted and proceeds to pull her along to their own room - the master suite hidden behind a set of double doors.

"We need to fucking soundproof this place." he locks the door as she wanders to their bed.

"Or we could be louder." she shrugs casually, catching him off guard.

"Is that a challenge Fuller?"

"Might be - and that's Gecko to you."

His eyes darken at the last part, the idea that she is his, and moves quickly to join her. Later, he thinks they rose to the occasion when he makes her cry his name. He can hear a door slam somewhere as Scott yells about his sensitive, virgin culebra ears and they all needed to shut the fuck up. Richie yells back that his jealousy was talking and he should probably get a girl of his own.

"Jesus Christ, we are changing the fucking locks in the morning." Seth growls into Kate's neck as she laughs.

* * *

He sleeps maybe just an hour or two before his nightmares take control and he gives up, opting to watch the sun rise through the windows over her shoulder. His heart rate slows to a resting pace as he scans her carefully. Her chest falls and rises evenly although her hand has his in a death trap and he wonders what she is dreaming of. Her forehead scrunches and a soft whimper falls from her lips as her fingers tighten again, nails digging into the back of his hand.

Despite her hopefulness, it was going to take time to heal. If anyone could do it, it would be Kate. He had - well, dare he say it, faith? He still didn't know if he believed in God or any god but he believed in her and for now, that was enough.

He uses his free hand to stroke her hair back as he kisses her forehead. It seems to work as he feels her relax and she rolls onto her back. Her hair fans out over the pillow, the sun casts a soft glow over her skin, and his mouth dries as he sees the sheet has slipped down her chest.

He knows he shouldn't bother her and should let her sleep but the sight of her is too damn tempting to bypass. After a few, well placed kisses, she moans quietly and he feels her fingers slip into his hair.

"Hi." she smiles tiredly at him as he gazes up the length of her body at her. He feels her breath catch and he grins as he tugs the sheet lower.

"Morning." he edges down, lips trailing down the center of her torso.

"Mm, babe, I'm not even awake." she rubs her hands over her face but arches up against him.

"Is that a no?"

"More like you'll have to do all the work." she snorts.

"I have no problem with that." he promises. She urges him with quiet noises but he takes his time, slowly kissing and touching her almost reverently.

_They tell me you were looking for El Rey._

He thinks he found it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after defeating Amaru, Kate struggles to move forward.

"Kate! Jesus Christ, are you trying to give me a fucking heart attack? You couldn't go somewhere normal or leave a note? I was looking everywhere for you!"

She doesn't turn as Seth comes stomping towards her, screaming loud enough to wake the dead. Let him scream, let him stomp, let him have his tantrum. She doesn't need his permission to do something.

(Though, maybe, leaving their room at 3 AM and not letting him know was a dick move on her part.)

She is standing on the roof of Jacknife Jed's, hidden from view by the sloping cut of the building. The bar had closed almost a half hour ago but there are still stragglers in the dirt parking lot.

"Kate!" he grabs her arm roughly but she jerks away from him, turning with a glare to face him. He instantly realizes his mistake and the hard lines of his face soften, as does his voice. "I'm sorry."

He turns away, hands over his face, as he paces across the roof. He kicks at the gravel while letting out a string of curses that once would have made her blush. Eventually he turns back to her and hesitantly holds a hand out, then drops it, like he isn't sure if she is going to let him touch her.

“I’m sorry.” he says again. She doesn’t think she’s ever heard him say that as much as he has in the past week. “Kate? Katie, sweetheart,”

“Shut up Seth.” she huffs and turns, walking towards the opposite end of the roof, looking out over the back where their cars and trucks are parked. People are wandering around back there too. Not people, she corrects herself, culebras. It is still weird that Seth and Richie are in charge of all this. No, this is what she expected from Richie. Seth … she doesn’t know what she expected from Seth. _Yes you do._ Okay, she does, but it definitely didn’t include accepting and working alongside culebras, even for his brother’s sake.

“I didn’t mean to flip out on you. I freaked when I came up from the bar and you were gone. I thought, well, I didn’t know what to think.” he admits, following her across the space. “I was worried.”

“Why?”

“What?”

“Why were you worried?” she coughs, trying to clear her throat. At times, she still doesn’t sound like herself and it scares her to hear that dry, low tone come out of her mouth. She doesn’t turn to look at him but he makes a confused sounding noise and she can imagine the look on his face.

“Because I was.” he responds dumbly. “You’ve been back a week - ”

“Yeah, I know how long I’ve been back. Thanks.”

He sighs at her snappish tone and regret flows through her veins. She doesn’t know if it’s the lack of sleep or if Amaru left pieces of herself behind but there are times where she is so irritable and so angry, such as now, that she is not like herself. _I don’t even know who that is._

It’s been one week since the final showdown. They had returned to Texas yesterday morning, after spending nights holed up in a rundown motel and then a few more nights in Venganza’s lair, time that was split between interrogations and congratulations.

Her thoughts return to the present as she hears the gravel crunching under his feet and he sits in front of her, his back against the edge of the roof. She stares at him as he holds his hands up, as if to say, _here I am_ , and drops them onto his thighs. The ledge of the roof is low enough that if he leans back any further he would fall. _Or you could push him._

“You let me know when you’re ready.” he says.

“You’re awfully trusting.”

“Do you want to hurt me princess?”

She purses her lips but shakes her head silently. No, she doesn’t want to hurt Seth. She had just spent months locked inside her own head, begging for his safety, pleas that were futile against Amaru’s hatred.

“I can’t sleep.” she whispers.

“I know.”

Besides that first night, she has not reacted in any way, hasn’t talked to him, hasn’t cried, hasn’t yelled. She is just coasting through, existing, being pulled in the directions that they want her to go. _Kate, come on - Kate, over here - Kate, this way -_

The rest of their group has avoided her. Not Seth. Seth has stayed by her side like a silent sentinel, or a faithful dog, and has not judged, questioned, poked, or prodded. He just watches and waits and she doesn't know whether to be grateful or freaked out. From the day she had met him, he always had a comment and always needed the last word and God forbid you tried arguing with him.

_He was never that way with you. Yeah, you'd drive each other crazy and you're surprised the cops weren't called on some of your fights but you never pushed him to his breaking point. He never let loose like he could on everyone else._

There has always been a part of Seth that has cared about her. She has plenty of memories of him being a jackass, of drinking too much, of shooting up heroin, of the shitty things he could say but she has just as many memories of him dragging her out of harm's way, of jumping in front of her, of cleaning up her various injuries with a gentleness she wouldn't associate with him, of making her laugh.

She thought she was a fool. She had no doubt that she was attracted to Seth - any woman with half a brain would be - but she never thought he would feel the same. He cared but she assumed it was out of guilt that had grown into a sister type fondness. What would he want with her when he had his pick of the litter?

Still, she hoped and imagined, like a silly girl with her improbable fantasies. It wasn't until she got back to Bethel (not home, it wasn't home anymore. Home was ... she didn't know and ignored the vision of a rundown motel room) when she felt as though someone had tried scraping out her insides that she breaks down. She didn't know if it was love - the thought would depress her even further if it was - but she was empty without Seth and it physically hurt and cemented her thought that whatever feeling he had for her did not run deep enough to get her back.

She tried not to think of him, tried focusing on Scott and then helping Freddie. She didn't think of Seth until she saw Richie and the ache it caused was nearly unbearable. (She focused on the task at hand but in the back of her mind, she told herself she would see Seth soon. She didn't.)

After that, all she remembered was darkness. Then there was a cruel voice in her head and she was seeing things, doing things, and she couldn't stop it. Amaru worked like crazy to twist and manipulate her mind to break her. The stress, anger, hatred, and the poison from Amaru's soul was driving her mad. She tried to stay positive, if that was even possible, tried recounting every prayer she knew, to keep her faith up but even that wasn't working. She didn't even know if she believed anymore.

Seeing the flyer for Scott's band had given her a jolt. She had to help her brother. It was enough for her to be able to take control and find him. When Amaru had taken control again, she had never been more frustrated in her life. What was the point of all this? Why was she suffering? Up until her time in Mexico, she had never even so much as breathed the wrong way. Everything she learned and knew seemed like a giant waste of time. Her morale was low and she hated what she had become. _It wasn't you._ But it was in a way. She was pathetic. She wasn't strong enough. She allowed it to occur.

Then, the night in the junkyard had happened. Amaru had been insistent on finding Scott, knowing if she killed him, it would be one more thing to unwind Kate. Six months of torture and the devil's voice in her ear drove her to her breaking point. And Seth showed up and the game changed. She saw him and panicked, knowing he would be another pawn in Amaru's game. She remembers screaming his name, pounding against her invisible prison, trying to get him to go, to run, and Amaru's intrigue had spiked. She dug through her memories for Seth Gecko and she could practically feel her morbid glee.

_"Do it Seth, please, shoot me. Please, I can't do this anymore."_

She had taken advantage of Amaru's injury and watched as Seth grew confused and skeptical, not sure if he could trust her, but curious and maybe concerned. At that point, Amaru knew what he meant to her and when she grabbed him to suck his soul, they learned what she meant to him.

For Kate, it was almost like an explosion. The other souls did not have this effect on her. Seth's seem to intertwine with hers, giving her a surge she didn't know she needed. She thrived off it, of the knowledge that he cared and he missed her just as badly as she missed him, that there was a chance after all if they could just live long enough to see it happen. Amaru had hated this of course and no matter how hard she tried to destroy the connection they had, Kate blocked it all out. She stayed isolated in the corner she was given, focused on the affection that had flooded her and the image of a sandy strip of land, a bar that opened to the beach, the warmth of the sun, and the safety of Seth's arms around her.

* * *

 

_One Week Ago_

She feels like she's choking. The darkness is swallowing her and she claws at it, trying to break free somehow. She panics, drowning and unable to hold on. She feels something pushing at her and she thinks she screams.

"It's okay. Kate, relax, it's over." it takes a moment for her to register the voice as Seth's. "C'mon princess, everything is fine. Take a deep breath."

She can't and she struggles to find her voice. His hand is warm and reassuring on her back and she realizes she is ice cold. She gags and feels her throat burn with a coppery taste as he curses, holding her a little more firmly.

"I got you. Take it easy Katie. Let it out." he rubs small circles between her shoulder blades and she thinks, though she isn't sure, his mouth brushes against her bare shoulder. After what feels like an eternity, she stops vomiting, and gasps for air. "That's it. You're fine. I'm right here. You and me okay?"

"Can't." she chokes out, her voice raw and raspy. She wheezes, struggling to take a breath.

"Kate. _Kate_!" he grabs her and she is moved. She had been hanging over a mattress on her stomach and now she is sitting up and staring at him. His hands cup her face roughly, forcing her to keep her eyes on him. "Look at me. Breathe. Come on, Christ, you're gonna start hyperventilating. Watch,"

He takes a deep breath, trying to get her to mimic him, and after a few minutes she's breathing normally on her own, for the first time in months. There is relief in his eyes but he still looks scared and nervous. She can't remember a time he was ever scared.

"That's it. Good. Good." he pushes her hair back and flashes a tight smile. "All better huh?"

"Seth."

"In the flesh princess." he turns, leaning halfway away from her, then sits up with a water bottle in his hand. "Try and drink some of this."

He removes the cap for her and supports the bottle as she tries to find her strength. She takes a long sip, then chokes, coughing loudly.

"Try not to be so eager. When was the last time you ate or drink anything?"

She doesn't remember. Amaru didn't seem to need human sustenance - souls gave her everything she needed and if Kate's body began to feel run down, she simply used her powers to rejuvenate.

"It's okay. We'll get you up and running in no time." he strokes his hand over her hair. He looks horrible. There is a large gash on his forehead that barely looks clean. He's dirty from head to toe, covered in ash, grim, and blood like he survived a blast.

"What-" she stops, wincing at the pain in her throat but forces herself to keep going. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

She shakes her head, not sure when her last memory is from. Or what it was for that matter. Her thoughts were all jumbled. She inhales a sharp breath and looks around at their surroundings. They are in a motel room, one worse than the others they had stayed in. She grimaces at the drops of blood on the sheets, then realize they are her own. On the floor, next to the side of the bed, is another puddle of blood. That's what she was vomiting up, she realizes, since there was nothing else in her body.

"We think that's an after effect from that bitch. Burt said it shouldn't last much longer."

She turns her head back to him and hesitantly touches his forehead. He winces but doesn't shy away.

"Did I do this?"

"It wasn't you princess."

She shakes her head, feels tears welling up, and lets out a loud sniff.

"Where is everyone? Where are we?"

"They went to feed and we are in an old motel about three hours into the desert. We couldn't get any further. You were hurt pretty bad and we needed to patch you up. I said I'd watch you til they got back." His eyes wander over her and he leans over, propping a couple pillows against the headboard. "Sit back. Your side is probably killing you."

He nudges her gently until she is where he wants her. She closes her eyes with a moan and her hand goes to her side, only to come away bloody. She looks down at the white tank top and sees it stained through. The red strands of hair that fall over her shoulder make her want to scream.

"I need to change the bandages." he says, standing from the bed. He limps to the table, grabs what he needs, and returns to her.

"How bad are you hurt?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll live to fight another day." he sits down and rolls the tank top up to her bra. "I uh, I had a couple of your clothes in the trunk. They must've gotten mixed in somehow with my stuff. I don't think there's another shirt though."

"You kept it?"

He shrugs as he focused on cleaning her side. She bites through her lip at the stinging and looks down. It looks like something had clawed her open. She tenses up and his eyes flick toward hers, filled with regret.

"I'm sorry. I'm going as fast as I can." he squeezes her leg gently as a sob breaks through her. "They didn't think you were going to make it. They wanted to turn you. I wouldn't let them."

"I'm glad you were right."

A pair of headlights shine through the window and a moment later, everyone piles into the room. He places her shirt back down and points at them warningly.

"Do. Not. Fucking. Overwhelm. Her. Or I will stake you."

Only Seth could face down a room full of culebras and get away with it. Richie holds up a bag and drops it onto the table.

"Found a Big Kahuna. Hope you humans are hungry."

They overwhelm her - not on purpose, but just because she feels out of her element. Eventually, everyone settles, she and Seth manage to eat a little, and Scott helps her to the bathroom, baring his fangs when Seth tries to step in. She freezes when he turns the light on and she sees her reflection. She's bruised and bloodied all over. The black makeup clashes with her pale complexion and has run down her cheeks in dark streaks. There is blood dried around her mouth and chin, she assumes from when she was vomiting. Scott sees the look in her eyes and nods.

"Yeah you look pretty rough."

"Thanks." she grips the edge if the sink for support as she turns the faucet on. He moves to help but she pushes at him. "I got it. I'll be okay."

She moves slowly but cleans herself up as best she can with the washcloth and changes into the clean clothes Santanico - _no, Kisa_ \- provided. Apparently, she doesn't move quick enough because Scott and Seth both try to get in, thinking she collapsed and died probably.

She returns to her bed and stays there the rest of the night. The others talk about their next steps - apparently all is still not right now that they have to get rid of Amaru's minion - but she hardly comprehends any of it all. She finds her eyes closing and the darkness returns, along with the sense that she is choking, and she wakes up gasping for air.

The light is off in the room, though someone has left the bathroom light on to give some kind of illumination. Scott is asleep on a small rollaway bed by the table. Richie and Santanico - _no, Kisa_ \- share the bed near the door. Seth is on his side, next to her, facing her. Their hands are inches apart.

"Seth," her voice is hoarse again and she isn't sure he heard her. She squeezes his hand, whispering his name again, and he stretches slightly, foot knocking into her leg.

"What's wrong?"

"Come with me."

"Alright," he sounds confused but sits up anyway. He doesn't ask where they are going but they quietly leave the motel room and climb into the car. She stares blankly through the windshield. Each room as a small light above it. Seth stifles a yawn and tips his head back, then points at the room next to theirs.

"Wonder how those three are holding up."

"Who?"

"Gonzalez, Ximena, and Burt. Love triangle."

"Gross."

"Yeah." he snorts, then starts the car. "Where to princess?"

"I don't know. I just - I can't be here."

"Alright. I guess we can find a place." he pulls out of the parking lot and they drive for about ten minutes until they see an old drive-in theater. He parks the car near the torn screen and turns on the radio. All they get is static. He flips the dial off with an aggravated huff. "I guess we are really in the middle of fucking nowhere."

When she doesn't respond, he turns his head to look at her.

"Kate," his hand hesitantly falls to her knee and she grabs it wordlessly, keeping him in a tight grip. He's real and solid and her only tie to the world. She feels like if something doesn't anchor her, she is going to drift away. She opens her mouth but nothing comes out. She feels something bubbling up, everything ready to burst like a dam, and a heart wrenching sob escapes. Now, she can't stop. He holds her awkwardly over the center console, rubbing her back and arms as he kisses her hair.

"All these things - her voice - it's - I can't - what I - is - is she really gone?" she stutters and stammers, her mind flying in a million different directions.

"She's gone. I promise you Kate, it's over."

"It's not. She's - my head just - I don't know - I'm crazy - I'm going fucking crazy."

"No, you're not. You need to sleep and get back to being you. Give it some time."

"I can't - this - it's - make it stop - Seth, please make it stop." She clings to him, sobbing into his shirt.

"I want to. I'd do anything to do that but -" he doesn't finish, doesn't say what she knows - that he can't.

"It just keeps playing over and over. I want it to stop. I want to forget. All the things I did."

"Kate, that wasn't you." he pushes her up gently and cups her face in his hands. In the light from the dashboard, she sees his eyes are red and she tells herself it's from not sleeping. "That's not who you are."

"I hurt you. I hurt Scott and Richie."

"We're fine. We are all fine."

"Why don't you hate me?"

"I could never hate you." he promises, thumbs stroking over her cheeks. "I know the difference between you and that stupid bitch."

Her sobs have been reduced to hiccups and sniffles as they stare at each other. He looks like he has something to say but not quite sure how to say it. She thinks she whispers his name as he leans closer but once their lips meet, her mind goes blank. It is slow, tentative, like he doesn't want to push or hurt her. She wouldn't normally associate Seth with any of those things and it catches her off guard.

He moves away first, only his mouth though, and presses his forehead against hers. She feels warm for the first time in hours - probably days, maybe even weeks. Through all the horrors in her head, she finds the vision that kept her going. She curls her hands around the back of his neck, urging him back.

* * *

 

"Kate?"

She blinks at Seth's voice and finds him looming over her, hands on her shoulders.

"You okay baby? You zoned out there for a minute." he pushes her hair behind her back, fingers tracing the line of her neck lightly. She wants to say yes but her mind says otherwise.

"Why are you still here?" she whispers, her gaze focused on a point over his shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you even want to be with me?"

"Kate, come on. Don't do this." he sighs heavily, not wanting to have this conversation.

"You don't have to be. You still have a choice."

"Listen to me. I don't care what the ice queen says. Soulmates or not, I love you Kate and you're fucking crazy if you think I'm going to walk away again."

She starts crying, heavily, like the whole week has been bottled up. He moves his hands around to her back but she steps out of his hold and he lets her go.

She paces the roof, wringing her hands, as she feels her desperation rising. He doesn't react when she starts screaming and kicking at the gravel.

"Why! Why did this fucking happen? Why couldn't I have just died there? What did I do to have this happen to me?" she suddenly spins on her heel and stomps back to him. She hits him repeatedly in the chest and he lets her. "And you didn't let me go! I begged you and you wouldn't do it. Why couldn't you just let me go?"

She drops to her knees in front of him, suddenly drained and exhausted, and he sits in front of her, at a loss for what to do.

"I couldn't lose you again."

She laughs dryly and rubs her hands roughly over her cheeks.

"Well, you've lost me." she says, not seeing the alarm in his eyes. "You say you love me. You don't. You can't. You love the idea of me, who I was. I don't even know who I am anymore. She doesn't exist."

"Yes she does. You're still you. I still know who you are. Everything might be shitty for now but it isn't always going to be like that."

"You don't get it." she shakes her head as she rakes her fingers over the gravel. "I still feel like this is some cruel joke. I keep thinking she is still inside me, just waiting to take over again. I'm scared. I'm so scared Seth that none of this is real."

"It's all real sweetheart. This is real." he holds her hands tightly, referring to them. "Even if you think otherwise."

"I'm so tired."

"I know. You don't have to be. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"You can't fix in here." she whispers, tapping the side of her head. "I'm broken."

"Don't you know better than to tell me I can't do something?" he teases gently, trying to make her smile. She doesn't. "It can't all be bad in there."

It's not but most days the bad outweighs the good and there is only so much she can take.

"Just because it's broken doesn't mean it can't be fixed."

"You gonna duct tape my head like you did that toilet?"

"It worked didn't it?" he leans forward and presses a kiss against her forehead. "Let me help you Katie - like you helped me. I'm not saying it's going to be perfect but I'll do my fucking best. You just hang onto those good parts and I'll do the rest."

"I don't think I can."

"You can. And until you get to the point where you believe it, you got me to hold onto. I'm not going to let you go. Okay?" he waits for her to respond but she doesn't. "Come on, if I can deal with Richie and his psychosis, this will be a walk in the park."   
  
He tips her head up and kisses her softly. She can feel herself reaching out to him, yearning for him, and things seem a bit lighter until he pulls away and it's like a lightbulb goes out. It must be the soulmate thing. He has the pieces and she just needs to trust him, which she does unconditionally. Nothing makes sense anymore and maybe part of that is she doesn't know what to believe in. She believes in Seth, she realizes, and right now that's better than nothing.

"You'll do whatever?" she whispers after a few long moments. "Anything?"

"Yes."

"Make love to me."

His eyes bug out of his head and he lets out a soft, awkward laugh as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Oh-kay. That's not what I was expecting. Sweetheart, while I would absolutely love to, I don't think that's a good idea now."

"Jesus Seth, you've never been honorable in your life. Don't start now."

"Kate, this isn't how you want to do it. I know how you are-"

"What? How am I? The good little girl, the preacher's daughter, who will wait for marriage because that's what the Lord says? Guess what? All of that was bull shit! You know the only thing that worked while she was in my head? You. You were the fucking light and now every time we kiss or you touch me, I see it and everything makes sense for a few seconds and I don't feel like I'm lost. So maybe if we do this, it'll last a little longer."

"That's your theory?" he asks, voice low and rough.

"Yes."

"Good theory."

"So will you help me?"

He watches her with a careful gaze.

"Go pack a bag." he finally says.

"What?"

"I'm not going to take your virginity in the back of Jacknife Jed's."

A smile crosses her face and they reenter the building together. Within fifteen minutes, they are in his car and he's speeding towards the city. She raises her eyebrows when he pulls into the Four Seasons.

"This is a change."

"If we're not going to do it properly, I can at least make it nice." he leans over the center console and kisses her. "Are you sure?"

"I need you Seth."

"Well, how can I refuse that?" he pulls the keys out of the ignition and climbs out of the car, then walks around to open her door for her.

* * *

 

She wakes up to the smell of waffles. She opens her eyes slowly and finds him sitting at the table in his boxers. A room service tray sits on the table top with several plates and a carafe. He turns the pages of the newspaper's sports section and takes a long sip out of a blue mug.

"I didn't know you could read."

He lifts his head, snorting at the smirk on her face.

"On occasion. Very cute Fuller."

"What time is it?"

"Almost one."

"Really?" she looks pleasantly surprised at that tidbit. He nods, taking another drink of his coffee before walking over to sit on the edge of the bed. "Did I -"

"Out like a light. Guess my dick is magical."

"Great. One more thing to go to your head." she rolls her eyes as he grins.

"How you feel?"

She considers the question and nods hesitantly, like saying it will cause it not to be true.

"Honestly, the best I've felt all week."

"Good. I'm glad. You look better. I'll try not to brag." he winks and she groans, knowing that he is going to be unbearable about this. He whistles a little, hand dipping under the sheet to trail along her side. "Probably best to have another dose. You know, to be proactive. All for your sake of course."

"Oh of course." she nods seriously but they both burst into grins as she grabs his arm to pull him down onto her.

She knows not to get too excited. After all, she doubts this will be a complete fix but it's a start. For ten hours, she has felt at ease and grounded. As they move together, her thoughts wander to her third night back.

_"You are better together. The sooner you both realize that, the easier everything will be. They don't want you together because that is their downfall. It has been foretold." Ximena says. Seth protests, hates the idea that he is tied to anything related to these people, especially some thousands year old crap, but Kate thinks she understands. After all, they were about to defeat Amaru and she was able to survive. In her head, the only thought is Seth._

_"I told you that everyone who came to the Twister had a role to play." Kisa adds._

_"You are her anchor, her protector. She is your drive, your strength. Without the other, neither of you will succeed. It's not rocket science as you like to say Mr. Gecko."_

Without the other, neither of you will succeed. It reinforces her thought - they need each other and he is the only one who can help her.

She chuckles out loud and he stops briefly.

"What?"

"Just thinking how you are the one who is going to put me back together."

"Kind of ironic isn't it. You willing to let me be the one in charge of that?"

She nods. If there is anything she is sure of in this rocky, new world, it's him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate would love more than two hours of sleep, Richie just wants some peace and quiet, but Seth can't grasp either concept.

"Kate. Kate. _Kate_."

She sighs heavily as she feels hands poking and shaking her. She doesn't need to open her eyes to know it is Seth.

"If you don't stop touching me, I'm going to be forced to break your hands."

"That's pretty hostile for a little thing like you."

"Seth?"

"Yes?" he sounds too innocent, like he knows he's a nuisance.

"Did you know I pushed a human being out of my body three weeks ago?"

"Yes."

"Did you know I haven't slept for more than two hours at a clip in approximately 72 hours?"

"Yes." the innocent tone is gone. At least he sounds somewhat guilty. 

"So why would you think it was a good idea to force me to wake up at 2 AM for apparently no good reason?"

"Ah, well, you see, what had, um,"

"Seth?"

"Yes?"

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Fuck if I knew." he blows out an exaggerated sigh as his hand digs into his hair. He feels like a complete ass. He fights culebras and knows his shit. But this - this eight pound being is ruining everything he thought he knew. He thought Kate had an effect on him, he was so under prepared for what little Selina Gecko could do. And she didn't talk! Or even open her eyes half the time. He is terrified for what the future would hold when she has actual abilities.

"That's what I thought. Go to sleep."

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"She doesn't sound like she's breathing! Doesn't that worry you? Is that normal?"

Kate blinks a few times, trying to recognize the raving man in front of her. If, several years ago, someone had taken her aside and said, _"You know that guy? The one who took you hostage? Yeah, don't worry about that. In a few years, you'll have a baby together and he'll spend half the night worrying like a crazy person over the tiniest thing."_ she would have assumed that person was delusional.

"Oh for the love of God!" she throws the blanket off her legs and strides towards the bassinet where their daughter is happily sleeping. Her tiny chest rises and falls with slow, even breaths. No, she wasn't making that much noise but it was clear to a hovering eye, which Seth was, that there were no problems.

"I swear she wasn't doing that before." he says quickly when she sends a withering look in his direction. "But isn't it weird she's not awake?"

"Maybe she understands and appreciates the benefits of a good sleep!"

"She's three weeks old. She's supposed to get up and besides she eats every two-three hours. It's over three hours."

Before Kate can respond, there is a quiet knock on their door. They exchange a look as Seth moves to open it. Richie smiles as he steps just inside the entrance.

"Hi. Just thought I'd mention a few things. The average sleeping heart rate for a baby Selina's age is between 90-160 beats per minute. The average respiratory rate for a baby her age while sleeping is 30-53 breaths per minute."

"Well thank you for your input Dr. Gecko." Seth snaps, then glances over his brother. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"It's a robe Seth. You should try it." he nods at him standing in only a pair of pajama pants. "My point is that Lina falls perfectly within those ranges. Last time I checked, her heart rate was 96 beats per minute and she had taken 40 breaths."

"That's not fucking creepy at all." he notices Richie's gaze falls eye level with Kate's chest and he snaps his fingers, then smacks his brother in his chin. "Hey, eyes up here. What do you mean last time you checked?"

"Super hearing, remember? I can hear everything. Not just through the wall but like the best earphones life has to offer. So you normally sound like an incessant buzzing when a fly just won't quit it."

"Oh perfect. See honey, we didn't need to waste money on a baby monitor. We could just use Richie. Do you stalk everyone in this house?"

"If I cared enough to make sure you were still breathing, I'd tune in to you too."

"You tune in to her?" Kate asks, an amused grin forming on her face. Richie stutters, shifting his balance slightly.

"I, well, it - so what?" he crosses his arms over his chest, becoming slightly defensive.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." she holds her hands up to show she means no harm even as she continues to smile. "Just funny to see the infamous Gecko brothers falling over themselves because of a little baby. Personally, I think it's sweet."

"I'm not sweet." they respond in unison, offended looks on both their faces. Lina lets out a cry and Kate nods in a patronizing sort of way as she walks to her daughter.

"Nope, not at all."

"You should know that her core temperature is currently below 98 degrees. Maybe turn the thermostat up or put an extra blanket on her."

"What the fuck!"

"I can sense body temperature Seth! It's not a big fucking deal."

"Okay well take your infrared eyes and bionic ears and kindly go back to your own room."

"Why? I think I provided helpful information." Richie squares his shoulders and smirks at his brother. "Or are you just jealous?"

"Yeah, I'm insanely jealous that I'm not a snake. No, you freak, my wife is about to pull out her boobs and l don't need or want you perving on her."

"Oh." he glances at Kate for confirmation and she smiles sweetly.

"Good night Richie. Thanks for the info."

"At least she said thank you. God forbid some of her manners rubbed off on you."

"Ha ha." Seth shoves him through the door and loudly shuts it.

"And try to keep it down! Have some decency for the rest of us!" Richie shouts through the wood. Seth flips the middle finger as he locks the door, then turns to face Kate and the baby.

"You want to take her?" she holds their daughter out like an offering. "I need to go to the bathroom before I feed her."

"Hand her over." he accepts the baby, cradling her in the crook of his right arm as he walks towards their bed. Selina lets out a cry as Kate disappears into the bathroom. She listens to Seth try to calm her down. "Hey, hey, come on. I know I'm not Mom but I don't think I'm too bad of a consolation prize. Some would say I'm even better than she is. Except that. You won't find anything there. So I guess, when it comes to eating, you do need her. I know it's disappointing but she'll be right back."

After a moment, the baby calms and quiets down. Seth doesn't say anything else as she flushes the toilet and moves to wash her hands. When she opens the door, he is sitting with his back against the headboard and eyes closed. She smiles as she joins him on their bed and reaches for Selina. He makes a protesting sound and holds her tighter.

"Mine."

"I know but she's hungry. As far as I know, you can't rectify that, so hand her over."

He reluctantly obeys, then runs his hands over his face as he yawns. Once the baby is settled, he lays down and drops his head in Kate's lap.

"Now you're going to sleep?" she jokes, running her free hand over his hair. It's longer and reminds her of Mexico.

"Prob'ly." he mumbles, kissing her thigh gently. "Katie,"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" she asks, frowning slightly. He doesn't answer. "Seth?"

She glances down and he is already asleep. She sighs but whispers, "You're welcome."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Kate have tried their best to keep their kids sheltered from the culebra world but that all changes when their daughter unwittingly brings one home.

"She's late."

"Honey, take it down a notch."

"Is she home?"

"Ben, go to bed. Seth, what - put that down!"

"I should have been here. Put the fear of God in him."

"He was very respectable."

"There's no such thing."

Kate sighs and crosses her arms over her chest as she watches Seth peer through the curtains. His double barrel shotgun is resting over one shoulder as he leans the other against the wall.

"Might I remind you my father was a preacher? I don't think he was ever this bad."

"Sweetheart, don't take this the wrong way but while your dad was a good man, he was pretty naive. I mean, look at you."

"Is she going to get grounded this time?"

Kate spins on her heel and points a rigid finger towards the upstairs hall.

"Bed. Now. You were supposed to be asleep two hours ago."

Ben scowls at her in all his thirteen year old glory and she knows he's ready to argue, wanting to see how the show ended. She's even ready to relent but she learned long ago not to give into any Gecko boy.

"It's Saturday." he protests and he falters at the look on her face but doesn't back completely down. Seth clears his throat, catching their son's attention. He sighs, defeated, and trudges towards his bedroom. The door slams loudly and Kate turns back to her husband.

"You want to worry about a boy - start with that one."

"He's fine. He just wants to mess with Lina. What the hell were you thinking telling her she could stay out until one?"

"She's seventeen."

"I didn't agree to that."

"That's why I'm here - to override your nonsensical ideas."

"Oh ha ha. Is Richie still here?"

"No."

"Damn."

"Babe, you are not getting him to attack the kid."

"Maybe he'll step the wrong way outside and one of the crew will take care of him."

"I think you're going to be surprised."

"Doubt that." he says as lights shine through the windows. "That fucking better be them."

He yanks the door open without hesitation. Kate stands slowly from the steps, eyeing the way Seth goes stiff in surprise. He places the gun down nonchalantly against the wall and makes a noise of confusion.

“Oh, hi Dad." Lina practically skips through the door and leans up to kiss his cheek. His head tilts and he glances back at Kate, who gives a small nod. The boy who shyly approaches their door is not what Seth was expecting. "This is Sam."

"Hi?"

"It sure is nice to meet you Mr. Gecko." the boy holds out his hand and Seth shakes his head, as if to clear away his daze. "I really am sorry about getting Lina home so late but y'all are practically in the middle of nowhere and I had to stop for gas."

He guffaws in an _aw, shucks_ kinda of way and Seth is too surprised by his clean cut appearance and polite manners to argue.

"Uh, yeah, understandable."

"Did you have a nice time?" Kate sidles up alongside Seth, wrapping her hand around his and squeezes it painfully tight, as if to say _I told you so_.

"Oh we did ma'am and it's real nice to see you again Mrs. Gecko. Well," he glances over his shoulder, then points to his car, "I better be off. Would it be all right with you folks if I take Lina out next Saturday?"

"Yes." Kate nods as Seth asks, "Where are you going?"

"Probably the same thing we did tonight - bible study at Pastor Mike's church and then having a bite to eat over at Jacknife Jed's."

"That's a bar." Seth says, staring at Lina, marveling over her audacity to play dumb. The kid probably had no idea that was theirs.

"They have a nice grill area too sir. Good food. And we were only there for dinner, before the crowd got hectic. We went and saw the double feature playing at the movies. You don't have to worry Mr. Gecko - I wouldn't take Lina anywhere devious."

"Bible study?" his eyes slide over his daughter and she smiles innocently and nods. "Well, okay."

"Good night Sam. Thank you so much. I had a wonderful time." Lina leans up to kiss his cheek and the kid turns bright red.

"Good night." he stutters and waves as he walks back to his car. Seth remains in the doorway, watching until his taillights fade in the darkness.

"Well, I am exhausted so I'm going to bed." Lina stretches and yawns. She kisses her parents, then walks up the stairs to her room.

"Something is not right here." Seth shakes his finger at the door, then stares contemplatively up the stairs. "That kid was wearing a polo and khakis. He looked like a grandpa."

"I think he is nice. I told you you'd be surprised."

"Bible study?"

"Yes."

"Is that code for something?"

"Not everything has a double meaning."

"We aren't that religious."

"Seth, I'd say you have _no_ religion."

"Damn right but we - what I'm saying is even what you teach them isn't too crazy. I bet it's a far cry from how you were raised."

"Definitely."

There is a loud thump from upstairs and they both turn to look, waiting for the next noise.

"It was probably Ben. Are you staying up? I'm going to bed."

"No, I'll be right there. I'm just going to lock up."

"Don't keep me waiting too long." she kisses him gently, giving him a smirk as she pulls away. He winks as she saunters upstairs, then turns to shut off the light and lock the door. He grabs the shotgun from under the window, does a quick walkthrough, then walks upstairs. He stops briefly outside Lina's room, considering his options, then sighs as he rubs a hand over the back of his neck.

"Lina, I gotta-" he freezes as he opens the door and she yells, nearly falling off her bed as she scrambles to get away from the person who is sitting with her. No, not sitting with. He was practically devouring her. "What -"

The boy turns and this is more of what Seth was expecting. Dark hair, dark eyes, a smirk that could rival his own. There is a leather jacket discarded at his feet, along with Lina’s baby pink sweater. He doesn't hesitate in swinging the shotgun up to chest level and aims it at the, he hopes, teenager.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"Oh my god, Dad, you don't even knock." Lina groans.

He manages to swallow his disbelief and keep the cold, murderous look on his face. He points his free hand at his daughter, eyes not leaving the bastard.

"Selina, you will be lucky if you even have a door come morning."

"How about you take it easy old man?" the kid sneers. Seth shifts his stance, fingers tightening around the grip as he cocks his head to the side.

"What did you just say to me? Who the fuck do you think you're talking to dickhead?"

"Dad!" Lina is mortified as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Stay out of this! No, wait, who is this asshole?"

"This is Spike."

"Spi-" Seth splutters, laughing dryly. "You are fucking kidding right? Well, _Spike_ , it was nice knowing you but now it is time to go."

"I'm not quite ready Pops."

"I didn't ask your opinion dipshit."

The smirk on Spike's face pisses Seth off even further.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with." his voice is low, dangerous, and even Lina is surprised but Spike keeps his cool.

"Oh I do. You, on the other hand, do not." his eyes flash - turning snake like - and Seth lets out a loud fuck.

"Lina, get over here."

"Dad-"

"I don't think she will." Spike's hand falls possessively onto Lina's shoulder. The sneer never leaves his face. Fucking culebras.

"Get your filthy hands off her you bloodsucking motherfucker."

"What are you going to do about it?" he pulls Lina against him, arm around the front of her chest, literally using her as a shield. Seth sees the moment her face changes to confusion and fear, hears her call for him uncertainly. "You won't risk her pretty face and I can move quicker than you can."

Spike presses his face against the side of her head, inhaling deeply. He sighs, grinning from behind her hair.

"She smells so sweet. Bet she tastes good too."

"What? What are you doing?" she squirms in his grasp as her father snarls. Spike lowers his head and Seth sees his fangs protrude.

"No!"

The fine tips just begin to scrape her skin, pushing inwards. Lina yells in surprise and pain, then turns her head quickly, and lets out a blood curling scream as she comes face to face with the culebra. She begins struggling against him, trying to recall all the defense moves Seth had taught her. She elbows him hard in the chest, catching him off guard, then snaps her head back. His nose cracks with a loud crunch and he yells out in pain, releasing her immediately.

"Get down!" Seth yells, seeing the snake transform.

She looks to see her father pump the shotgun, then drops to the floor. He shoots a round, hitting Spike square in the chest. The force of the impact knocks him off his feet and Seth lunges at him.

"What the hell?"

The commotion has drawn the attention of Kate and Ben. He is gaping at the sight of his father in a vicious brawl with Spike.

"Go back to your room." she shoves him out of the way and turns him back towards his room. "Ben, go! Lock the door!"

He stumbles away as she darts into Lina's room, which now looks like a war zone. She glances at Seth, currently taking a few punches to the face, then turns her attention to her daughter.

"Mom!"

"Lina, come on!" she holds out her hand, urging her to move. Lina looks at the men, then jumps to her feet, and runs to her mother. "Go to your brother and stay there. Call Richie and tell him he needs to come now."

She nods but Kate can tell by the dazed expression she doesn't understand. She is staring at Seth and Spike, frozen in fear.

"Selina!" Her head snaps towards the older woman. "Keep your brother out of the way and call your uncle. Now!"

She nods again and runs towards Ben's room. She pauses, making the mistake to look over her shoulder. She is unable to do what her mother says.

"Kate, get out of here!" Seth yells at her as he ducks a punch. He rushes Spike, ramming his shoulder into his chest. The move forces him into Lina's desk, which splinters. He grabs a sharp piece of wood that has broken off and stalks towards Spike. "You got a lot of fucking nerve. You think you can come into my house and put your fucking hands on my daughter?"

Spike spits out a mouthful of blood as he laughs quietly.

"Look at the great Seth Gecko. Losing his touch, domesticated, old, and out of his league. I will have a lot of fun wrecking your little girl."

Seth growls and lunges towards him, ready to drive the makeshift stake through his heart. Spike swats it away like it is nothing and lands a punch on Seth's jaw, making him stumble. He takes the opportunity to knock him to the ground. He lands on him, a knee in his chest, and wraps his hands around his throat.

"But first I'll kill you." he tightens his hands as Seth chokes and tries to break his grip. When it is apparent that he won't be able to get free, he tries to grab another piece of wood that is just out of reach. Kate runs forward but Spike kicks her in the side, sending her backwards. She lands on her back several feet away, wheezing and rolling in pain. "Your wife still's got it. Man, she is a MILF. Bet she tastes good too. Get a two for one."

His comments, paired with the sight of Kate injured, enrages Seth and he bucks against the culebra, trying to knock him off. His vision starts to go dark as he feels his air supply cutting off. Kate struggles to sit up, holding her side in pain. She panics as she sees Seth weakening, then sees the shotgun laying a few feet away.

"Hey!"

Spike's head turns and he falls sideways, unconscious as she fires the shotgun at his face. Seth gasps for air as he claws for the broken wood. He manages to grab a piece and stakes the culebra without hesitation, watching as he turns to ashes. He leans heavily on the wood, trying to catch his breath, then forces himself to his feet to get to Kate.

"Kate, baby, you okay?"

"I think so." she grimaces but nods. "You?"

"Ask me in a few minutes." he drops onto Lina's bed with a grunt and runs a hand over his face, not even caring as he comes away with a handful of blood.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That." the kids are standing in the doorway, catching their parents' attention. Ben is torn between disbelief and amazement. Lina looks ready to burst into tears.

Thy all jump as the door downstairs slams open and Seth grabs the shotgun before diving out into the hall. He relaxes as he sees their team storming the house.

"Mr. Gecko, there's been a breach!"

"No shit Faraday. Took you slimy bastards long enough to get in here. I already handled it."

"There were more outside. They have been eliminated."

"More?" he turns to Lina, "Who else was with you?"

She doesn't respond but Faraday answers in her place.

"It wasn't the boy who left. He is not a culebra."

"Well, that's a relief. You don't have complete shitty taste."

"I will alert the Peacekeeper. He needs to know." Faraday states. "We will sweep the house for you sir. Return to your rooms."

"You two are with us." Seth says, pointing at his children, then his room. "Let's go."

"I think we're a little old to be sleeping in your bed Dad." Ben comments.

"Sleep on the floor then. You're staying in there tonight."

"Can I at least grab my stuff?"

"Make it quick."

"Lina," Kate approaches her slowly and she jumps, swallowing thickly. "Honey, it's okay. Get some clean clothes and go change."

She glances at her bedroom, then back to her parents, either unable or unwilling to move.

"Take her to our room. I'll close the window and get her some clothes." Seth mutters.

"Come on baby." Kate wraps her arm around their daughter and gently leads her down the hall to their bedroom. Seth stands in her doorway, eyeing the damage angrily.

_Be happy. Be grateful no one was hurt and the son of a bitch is dead._

He storms towards the window and slams it down with more force than necessary. Then he turns and walks to the dresser and rips open the first drawer. He immediately slams it shut, grimacing at the sight of Lina's underwear. When the hell had she started buying lacy shit. 

The second drawer contains tank tops and shorts and he grabs one of each before leaving the room. He shuts the light and the door behind him, then walks towards his own room.

Ben is sprawled on the small sofa they have, lost in his comic book. Kate sits on the edge of the bed with Lina, arm still around her shoulders. The blank expression on her face is concerning him. He shuts both doors securely, then turns the lock. For good measure, he jams the chair from Kate's vanity underneath the knob.

"Here," he holds the clothes out to Lina and she takes it wordlessly, setting the garments on her lap. Her hands rest on top, visibly shaking, and her jaw works, trying to hold back whatever is attempting to leave her mouth. Kate gives him a look, tipping her head towards their daughter. He exhales a sigh and sits on the other side, bumping her shoulder gently.

"Barring the fact that you lied and tried sneaking someone into your bedroom, things aren't so bad. Take a few deep breaths."

She shakes her head slightly as her hands clench around her tank top.

"Honey, listen," he slides a hand over her chin, turning her face to look at him. She's in tears and that kills him. "We will talk. Just go change, clean your face, try to relax."

She musters a weak nod and finally stands up with a shaky breath. She disappears into the adjoining bathroom and shuts the door, but keeps an inch open just in case.

"You're going to have to get cleaned up." Kate closes the gap between them, touching Seth's face gently.

"How about you? Any ribs broken?" he skims a hand over her side but doesn't feel anything out of the ordinary.

"I don't think so. Just going to be super sore in the morning."

"Mom, I didn't know you were such a badass. I knew Dad was but not you." Ben comments. "I mean, I know you can get pretty scary when you want to but you shot a - that - whatever it was in the face. I've never even seen you touch a gun."

Seth smirks as Kate rolls her eyes at him, but a smile plays on her lips. The light turns off in the bathroom and Lina returns, clad in the pajamas and her hair piled into a bun on top of her head. She climbs into their bed and burrows under the blanket, pulling it up to her ear.

Kate walks into the bathroom, comes back with the first aid kit and a washcloth, and stands in front of Seth. The kit sits open on their bed as she cleans the blood off his face. He winces, fingers digging into her hips, but doesn't say a word.

"Am I the only one curious as to what just happened?" Ben asks.

"Will you shut up?" Lina's voice is hostile and dry as she snaps at him.

"Fuck, Kate!" Seth howls as she hits a sensitive spot with an alcohol wipe.

"You're such a badass." she remarks dryly but gives him a remorseful look. "I'm sorry. I can't help it. I'm almost done."

"You're going to tell us what happened, right?"

"Ben, shut up!" Lina yells at him again, then starts sobbing. She rolls on the bed, pushing her face into Seth's pillow.

"Why are you crying? Cause Mom shot your boyfriend in the face?"

"Hey, shut the hell up. It's not about that. Try having some empathy for your sister." Seth snaps at him. He moves Kate away and crawls up the mattress towards their daughter. Whatever anger he had when he walked into her room was gone. Now, he can't shake the vision of her in that thing's arms, seconds from being bitten. He pulls her into his arms and she clings to him, sobbing into his chest like she was a kid again.

"I just want answers." Ben mutters.

"Seth," Kate calls his name softly and she has packed so much into four letters, he sighs, knowing what's about to happen. He waits until he feels Lina calm down before he attempts to explain.

At first he tries to remain to the fact, the scientific explanation as to what a culebra is, but that just opens up too many questions.

_I thought vampires were bats. They're snakes?_

_Are you a slayer?_

_How do you know this stuff?_

_How long have you been fighting them?_

As he and Kate take turns answering, it only leads to more inquiries.

_What do you mean you were a thief?_

_You kidnapped Mom?_

_Does Uncle Richie know about this stuff?_

"Look, we will discuss this more in the morning." he finally puts a stop to it, hating how Ben seems to be idolizing this and Lina is looking at him like he is some kind of goddamn monster. "Get some sleep."

He hears Ben grumbling under his breath as he shuts the light off. They all fall silent once the darkness comes. Seth scrubs his hands over his face, trying to calm himself down. Lina feels like a stiff board between him and Kate, who lays on her side and he can feel watching him. After a while, he hears Ben start snoring and when he whispers to his wife, she doesn't answer.

"Daddy," Lina shifts closer to him and leans her head on his arm. He brings his other arm across his chest and strokes the side of her head gently.

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep."

"Me neither." He hears Kate move, prompting him to make his next choice. "Come on, come outside with me."

He sits up, then stands from the bed, and takes Lina by the hand. He isn't too thrilled leaving Kate and Ben by themselves but logically, he knows nothing will happen. It is just his anxiety talking.

He makes a pit stop in the kitchen, grabs two glasses, and pulls a bottle of vodka out of the liquor cabinet. He nods his head in the direction of the front porch, insinuating for her to go outside.

Neither of them speak as they sit on the porch swing and he busies himself pouring them each a drink. He holds the glass out to his daughter and she stares at it uncertainly.

"Take it. It'll calm your nerves."

She nods and hesitantly takes it, then takes a small sip and instantly grimaces. He starts grinning and she shoves the glass back at him.

"It's not funny."

"No. I know you haven't been out with your friends drinking though."

"I'm not like that."

"I know you're not. That's why I almost dropped dead when I walked in and found a guy on your bed."

"He wasn't a guy though." she looks down at her lap as her fingers twist around each other. "Why did you lie to us?"

"I didn't lie. I just - failed to inform you."

"It's still lying by omission." the look she gives him is Kate when she doesn't like or agree with him - reproachful with a side of irritation and a little disgust.

"I suppose you're right." he mutters, causing her to roll her eyes. "We were trying to protect you. We didn't want you growing up knowing about all this shit. We wanted you to have a normal childhood."

"Yeah, it totally protected us." he heard the derision in her voice and shook his head, draining the glass in his hand.

"You want to yell and scream, go right ahead."

"I just don't get it." her mouth curls up as she thinks over what they have been told so far. "How is any of this even possible?"

"I'm the wrong person to ask that. I have no idea. All I know is they exist and I know how to fight ‘em."

“So this is what you do?”

"Not quite as much anymore but yeah."

"What do you do - wander until you find one? Or do you track them?"

"Sometimes, you stumble upon one, like you did. Others, I might be aware of. Or Venganza assigns me a bounty."

"Ven- that woman who comes into the bar? I thought she was a business partner. She knows about this?"

"She is one of the lords."

"So you knowingly work with these things and allow them around us?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this but there is like a sliding scale of culebras. Yeah, they're bastards and they feed on humans but some of them aren't half bad and I do have a crew who is loyal to me. We've ... helped out on occasion so we've earned a place among them. Honorary culebras I guess."

"How are they not half bad? They're killing people aren't they?"

"Not necessarily. Some people are really into that shit and allow themselves to be fed on. Some of the culebras I know will only feed on lowlife criminals - you know like rapists and pedophiles and murderers."

"Oh so they're monsters with a heart of gold and a conscience? Give me a break." she shakes her head and crosses her arms, mouth pursed in anger. "How can you sit there and justify this when I nearly got eaten?"

"I'm not justifying that! I killed the bastard didn't I? I was terrified when he grabbed you. All I'm saying is there are ones who would not harm you. Lina, your entire life you've probably been surrounded by more culebras than humans - people that you love and care about and who would die to protect you. You have no idea who it is. And, yeah, it's fucking weird as hell and I'm still not used to it after twenty years, but I don't find it fair to condemn someone because of one detail about them."

"That's not a detail! That's who they are! And how could you be so irresponsible! Weren't you worried they could kill us?"

"Have any of them ever tried?"

"I-"

"If I lined up the most frequent visitors to our house, would you be able to pick them out?"

"Are there signs?"

"Not unless they want you to see them."

"It's not you and Mom, is it?"

"No."

She nods, knowing where the conversation was going.

"No." she mumbles and he knows she's narrowing it down in her head. "How -"

"Even though he's a crazy fucker, would you be able to suddenly stop loving your uncle?"

She opens her mouth but hesitates. A car is suddenly racing towards the house, up the long road, until it spins around the curve in the driveway, tires squealing and gravel flying as they stop.

"What the hell happened?" Richie is out of his car and up the porch before either can respond.

"Nice of you to join us."

"Lina, are you okay?" He approaches her and drops a hand onto the top of her head. She flinches and avoids his eye.

"I'm fine. I - I'm going back inside." she edges away from him, then goes into the house. He looks puzzled at her behavior and looks at his brother for answers.

"She knows."

"You told her? That wasn't the plan!"

"I had to when one was ready to take a bite out of her!"

"Who?"

"I don't know. Probably someone trying to flex some muscle. Totally used her to get to me. Point is, he tried biting her and I killed him. Hard to twist that and tell her some bullshit explanation like we have done for years."

"Well, how did she take it?"

"How do you think she took it Richard?"

Richie glances at the closed door and Seth sees genuine hurt on his brother's face. He sighs, squeezing the bridge of his nose, and stands up.

"If it helps, she thinks I'm a psycho who robs and kidnaps people. She'll come around. I'd like to say we've raised her better than to turn her back on family." He grabs the bottle and glasses, then turns to the door. "I'm going back in. You staying here tonight?"

"Is it safe?"

"She won't come near you, if that's what you're asking."

"I'll be here."

"Talk to Faraday. He's got information. I'm sure Gonzalez will be showing up in no time."

"That's who called me."

"Beat him here."

"Thought you guys were in trouble." Richie replies quietly, causing Seth to turn. He shrugs slightly, as if to say _no big deal_ , and they share a smile.

"Thanks."

He drops his drink in the kitchen before returning to his bedroom. The door is slightly ajar and he stops when he hears Kate speaking softly. Lina is crying again and his heart twists when he hears her ask,

"How can you even be with him? How can you love him? Don't you hate him?"

"No. Absolutely not. I could never hate your father. I get angry at times but I do not hate him. Lina, I - this - look, what happened was almost twenty years ago. Since then we have been through a lot together. We had no one else for a long time and that was a conscious decision on my part. I never thought he was a bad person. He did bad things, yes, but -" Kate stops, sighing, and Seth can practically hear her thinking. "I knew that underneath this act he was giving me, there was a good person there and he was hurting and scared like the rest of us. We learned to rely on each other and got to know each other. We were apart from each other for a while and during that time when things were rough, your dad fought like hell to get to me and - and make sure I survived. He risked everything in order to do that. When it was over, he was the one thing that kept me together."

She pauses, to see if Lina has anything to interject but she doesn't.

"I know it's not your typical love story but I think it's pretty damn great. What your dad and I have, it's a deeper sense of - it isn't superficial. We've literally been to the gates of Hell and been able to withstand that. We're both better people because of each other and because of you and Ben. Do not think for even a second otherwise. He has been there every step of the way for you, actively hands - on, sometimes more than me, and loves you with everything he has. All he has ever wanted for you was to be safe, happy, and have a better childhood than he had. He pushes himself to the breaking point to make sure that happens. He feels guilty constantly, thinking that it isn't enough. Do you remember when you were a kid and he could be gone two, three days at a time?"

"No."

"He would be out there with Richie, hunting down monsters and getting his ass kicked, but he would still call and text me to make sure everything was fine here. He'd come home exhausted, beaten down, and bruised, and stay up half the night with you because you were scared of the monster in your closet and would wake him up. He could have told you to get lost or go back to bed but he didn't. He got up and fought those monsters as if they were real. Every night. For almost a year. He wouldn't do that for anyone but you or Ben.

"He might seem like a jackass and God knows he drives me crazy but he is a good person and a great dad. Sweetheart, I wouldn't be with him if I thought otherwise. I promise you that. You don't have to worry about figuring out what was a lie or the truth because it was all one hundred percent true when it came to this family. The only thing we kept you in the dark on was culebras and that was for your safety. Every memory, every feeling, every thought you have - that's all true."

Seth shifts his stance, causing the floor to creak, and he catches Kate's eye through the crack.

"You need to sleep. We'll talk more in the morning."

He waits a few more minutes before he enters, to not make it obvious he was eavesdropping. He lays down on his side, facing her, and they stare at each other over Lina's head. After a moment, Lina rolls over, away from Kate, and hesitantly lays against Seth, like she isn't sure he will let her. Once he wraps his arm around her, he feels her relax. Kate edges closer to them, linking her fingers with his.

"Dad, I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do - for doubting you. You didn't deserve that."

He bites down on his lip as he keeps eye contact with his wife. She smiles as she squeezes his hand and he clears his throat before he kisses Lina on the head.

"I love you kid."

"I love you too." she mumbles, burrowing closer into his chest. It only takes her a few minutes to succumb to her exhaustion. He holds onto her tightly, thinks he's being quiet until he hears Kate whisper,

"Are you crying?"

"Got something in my nose... and my eye."

"Uh huh."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth comes home injured from a hunt. Kate and Lina express their concerns.

"Ow, fuck, goddamn it. Kate!"

"Tensing up is only going to make this worse."

Seth glares at her in the mirror as his hand clenches around the neck of the tequila bottle. She stands behind him, working swiftly to stitch and bandage the three gouges in his shoulder.

"You should have gone to the hospital. There's only so much I can do with this."

"And say what? Mother fucker!"

"Shh. Lina is going to wake up and I'm sure seeing you like this would only upset her."

"Don't tell me to fucking shush."

"Hey, I could let you bleed out."

"No you wouldn't."

"You're right. I wouldn't want to ruin my carpet. Do you know how hard it is to get bloodstains out of fabric?"

"Yes because my car is - oh son of a bitch. Why don't you stab me a little harder Katherine?"

"You're being a wuss. And don't call me that. You sound like my grandma."

He mutters something she doesn't catch and swigs down a mouthful of tequila.

"What the hell did this?"

"I don't know but it wasn't a culebra. You wouldn't believe the shit out there." he clenches his fist and grunts. "Was some fucking goat, kangaroo, Edward Scissorhands hybrid."

"Guess that's what caused these. Sounds like quite the nemesis."

"Venganza wants it for a pet. Says it'll come in handy. Don't see how if it shreds us all to pieces first." he sighs deeply, tapping his fingers against the counter. "I'm getting too old for this Katie."

"So stop."

"I can't."

"Yes you can."

"No, I can't. The things that - I know I can help. I'm doing this for you and Lina and Benji."

"Baby, I'd rather you be here in one piece instead of fighting monsters and getting yourself killed. You're not in your twenties anymore." she wraps the final bandage around and under his arm, then tapes it down and smooths her hand over the area. "I need you. The kids need you. Let Richie handle the fighting part. He's the indestructible one."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." she moves around to stand in front of him and begins cleaning the cut above his eyebrow. "I'm tired of having this conversation with you. How many more times are you going to have me bandage you up? One day, I'm not going to be able to fix this."

He runs his good hand up along her spine, watching as she frowns in concentration.

"I don't want Richie coming home and telling me you're gone or worse, that he turned you."

"I wouldn't let him."

"What makes you think you'd have a choice?" she turns and throws the wrapper for the bandage out, then turns back to inspect him once more. She runs her fingers through his hair, feeling along his scalp for any bumps and cuts. "Looks like this hard head survived another day. Leave your shirt off tonight."

"Like what you see?"

"Yeah, I'm insanely turned on." she rolls her eyes and pokes him in his good arm. "I don't need you ripping out my hard work and bleeding all over my clean sheets."

"Looks like you saved the day again. How can I repay you?" he waggles his eyebrows at her as he smirks and she shakes her head, turning to clean up the counter.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Morning, noon, and night." he pushes her hair to the side, kissing her neck gently. "How could I not?"

"You need to heal Romeo."

"You can be on top. I'd be completely at your mercy." she snorts at his suggestion as he chuckles against her neck. "Aren't you going to kiss my booboo and make it better?"

"There are days I really can't stand you." she informs him but turns and kisses his forehead. "Better?"

"No, I cut my lip. Might've even bit my tongue while I was at it." he stares at her innocently until she sighs and plants a quick kiss on his mouth. She pulls away slightly, then changes her mind and kisses him again, slower this time. They have been separated for three days and she has needs too. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." she touches his chest gently, feels his heart beating away underneath her fingertips. "I hate these times."

"Like I said, they're for you." he kisses her forehead, running his hand over her hair. "Kate, if I - well, _when_ I die,"

"You plan on going somewhere Gecko?"

"Hopefully not til I'm old and crumbling to pieces. But, if it comes sooner than that, I want you to be okay."

"Seth, I'm not going to be dramatic and cry and say I can't live without you. I can. I just don't want to. Especially not now, when we have everything going right for us. Our kids need their daddy."

"That's not what you were supposed to say."

"Well, it's the truth. It would be hard and miserable but I'd do it. Maybe, eventually, I'd remarry."

"No, no you wouldn't. I was thinking more along the lines of a born again nun."

"That's not fair for me."

"I don't want anyone else touching what's mine."

"Then don't die. Simple as that."

"You could live without me?" he asks after a brief pause.

"Again, it'd be hard but I would learn. I wouldn't stop missing you or loving you."

"I couldn't."

"What?"

"Live without you." he looks a little perturbed at the idea, remembering how awful it felt when he thought she was dead. Now, years into their life together, the thought was crippling. "I wouldn't know what the fuck to do."

"Well, you would figure it out for the kids' sake. Babe, this is a two-way street. If anything were to happen to me, I need to know that the kids would be your priority and you would do your best to raise them and not go crawl in a hole somewhere. I would be forced to haunt you."

"I wouldn't do that." he seems insulted by the thought. She didn't intend to insult him but after losing her own mother and seeing the downward spiral her father had endured, her kids were her main concern. She may have been a teenager when her mom died but it had affected her all the same and her father had not helped. "Not after what I went through as a kid."

"I didn't think so. I wouldn't want you to be miserable without me."

"Do I get to remarry?"

"Hell no. That ass is mine."

"Aw Katie, look at you getting possessive."

Ben begins to cry over the baby monitor and she points Seth in the direction of their bed.

"He's ready to eat. Get some sleep. Don't wait up for me."

* * *

 

He doesn't know how long he is asleep. It takes him forever to get comfortable and it feels like only a few minutes has gone by when he feels little hands touching his face.

"Daddy?" Lina whispers hesitantly in his ear and he holds back a sigh. Every part of his body hurts - not surprising since he had been flung into a giant brick wall - and his shoulder is in agony. "Daddy, I need your help."

He forces his eyes open and finds his five-year-old standing by the side of the bed. He definitely wasn't asleep long. The light is still on and Kate has not come back. Lina looks anxiously at him from behind her ratty teddy bear. Her brown hair is a tangled mess and one sleeve of her nightgown is rolled up to the top of her arm.

"Selina!" Kate suddenly appears, Ben in her arms, and looks at Seth apologetically. "Honey, I'm sorry. I heard her get up but I couldn't get to her."

"It's okay."

"I'll handle it. Lina, come on baby, let's go back to bed."

"No!" she backs up, waving her hands as if to ward her mother off. "No, I need Daddy."

"Baby, Daddy doesn't feel good. I will help you."

"No. Mama, they don't listen to you!" she sounds ready to cry. Seth hisses under his breath as he forces himself to sit up.

"Seth,"

"I'm fine. It's fine Kate." he takes a moment, then stands up. "Come on munchkin."

She takes his hand, sniffling as she lets him lead her out.

"You need to rest." Kate murmurs, following behind as she goes back to Ben's room.

"I'm only going to be a few minutes."

"Okay." Her tone says otherwise. She disappears into the nursery as he focuses his gaze onto their daughter.

"What's going on?"

"There's three of them in there." she whispers, looking fearfully into her room. "They've been here all week. They said they were gonna have a party cause you were gone."

It's a reoccurring theme in their house. If he is late from the bar or gone on a hunt, she has an epidemic of monsters in her closet, under her bed, and anywhere else they can find a hiding spot. Seth is the only one who can get rid of them, despite numerous attempts by Kate, Richie, and on the rare occasion he is in town - Scott. He has even tried to set Gonzalez loose in there but Lina refuses.

_"You're Daddy, babe. That's more powerful than any peacekeeper."_ Kate's words ring in his ears, a reminder of when he wondered aloud why him.

"You're going to make them go away right?"

"Of course I am." he enters her bedroom, ready to vanquish the invisible threats terrorizing his child. He goes through his nightly routine of yelling, throwing toys, and poking thin air with a fuzzy Tinkerbell wand. After about five minutes of this, he looks at Lina for confirmation they are gone.

"You missed the one in my stuffed animals." he goes to the area, pokes around, then turns back to her.

"Alright, no more monsters. It's safe to come in."

"I don't want to." she recoils in the doorway, shaking her head. "Daddy, what if they come back?"

"They won't baby. Come on, come lay down." he pauses, then gestures for her to come closer. "Come on, it's okay. I'll even stay with you."

She takes a hesitant step into the room, then another, before she sprints to her bed and jumps on the mattress. He pulls the purple blanket up to cover her, then lays down next to her. He bites back a grunt of pain as he turns onto his uninjured side.

"Does it hurt?" Lina pokes at his forehead gently and he smiles slightly, shaking his head.

"No."

"What happened?"

"Uh, I was playing a game with Uncle Richie and I won so he got mad and threw his pieces at me."

"Uncle Richie needs a time out."

"You're probably right."

"Did he do this too?" she asks, touching his arm just below the bandage.

"No."

"What happened?" she looks nervous and on the verge of a building hysteria. "Was it a monster?"

His chest aches - not really sure if it's all the scrapes he got tonight or her question - and he shakes his head. It is bad enough that she imagines furry beasts with claws and teeth lurking in her bedroom. He refuses to let her be aware of what is really out there.

"No. I was carrying a big box at the bar and I couldn't see where I was going so I fell."

"Does it hurt? Are you okay?"

"It - it hurts a little but I'm fine." he replies and the anxiety seems to multiply. "Lina, I'm fine. Okay? I promise. You don't need to worry."

"Why were you gone so long?"

"I had to pick up supplies." he says and instantly feels guilty. It is getting harder to make up excuses. She's older, smarter, more observant, and his simplistic answers were not enough sometimes.

"I don't like when you're gone."

"I don't like when I'm gone either."

"So why do you go?"

"It's part of my job."

"Can someone else go? You can boss them around."

"Sometimes I do. But other times, I have to go because I need to know things were done right." he explains and she nods, even though his answer clearly annoys her. He studies her features as if he doesn't know her face by heart already. There is not an ounce of Gecko in her and he's grateful for that. She is all Kate inside and out. 

She twists her head, looking around her room once more, then looks at him again.

"Are you sure they won't come back?"

"I'm positive. This time, they are gone for good."

"You always say that."

"And I always mean it. I don't know how they keep getting back in since this place is guarded to the max."

"They get stronger and bring more sometimes."

"Why?"

"They think that you're not coming back."

He's not a damn child psychologist but it doesn't take much for him to see that this is a horrible mechanism triggered by his absences.

"Do you think I'm not coming back?"

She hesitates, then nods silently. He sighs, pulling her closer to him and she sniffles into his chest.

"Lina, do you know that I love you and I hate being away from you for even a millisecond?"

"I know."

"Do you know that me and Mama would never, ever, ever let anything happen to you?"

"I know."

"Do you know that even if I'm not here, Mama would always be here for you?"

"She doesn't know about things."

"Like what?"

"Like how to fight monsters. They laugh at her. And she doesn't let me have our special sandwich cause she says it's not healthy. And she - she- she's just not you."

"Well, I think it'd be pretty silly if she was. You love Mama right?"

"Yeah."

"And you trust her?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know Mama knows all my secrets and she is just as capable of protecting you as I am? Probably even more because mamas are a lot scarier than daddies."

"Really?" she pulls away and sits up, looking at him curiously. "She does?"

"Of course she does. She's my partner so she has to know everything I know otherwise nothing in the world works. And do you want to know something? Everything I know, I learned from her."

Lina tilts her head, contemplating his explanation. She finally nods but doesn't say anything.

"So, I think, if these stupid monsters decide to come back, we are going to let Mama fight them and you will see you have nothing to worry about. Deal?"

"Deal." she lays down and hugs her teddy bear to her chest. "I'm still scared you won't come back."

"I will always come back."

"What if you die?"

The question catches him off guard. He was unaware that she had any knowledge of death and if she did, he didn't think she'd really grasp the concept.

"What do you know about that?"

"Mama told me that when people get really old or really sick or really hurt they go to Heaven and they don't come back."

"Well, I'm not really old or really sick."

"But you get really hurt."

"This is nothing. You get bumps and scrapes all the time. Same thing. Sometimes, sometimes people can die if they get hurt but they have to be really hurt and all the bandaids and help in the world can't fix them. That's rare though."

"You did though."

"When?"

"It was before Benji was born and you were really, really hurt and Mama and Uncle Richie kept fighting and I had to go with Freddie and Ximena. Uncle Richie said he had to help you or you would die and Mama said he wasn't allowed to touch you."

Seth blows out a long breath, cursing quietly. She was right. It had nearly been a year ago when one of their hunts went wrong and he had been shot. That time he had been in the hospital. He didn't remember all the details because he had been in and out of consciousness for days but he does remember how devastated Kate was when he finally woke up. He had promised then he'd be more careful but he had refused to stop hunting completely.

"That's why you don't like me leaving."

"Yeah."

"That's when the monsters started showing up."

"Yeah."

"Honey, that's never something you'd have to worry about. I promise I will always come back, okay?"

"But what if you don't?"

"Then Mama will be here."

"And what if Mama dies too?"

"She won't."

"What if!"

"Then you have Uncle Richie and Uncle Scott and Aunt Kisa. You got Freddie and Ximena. Lina, there are so many people who would take care of you if something happened to us."

"And what if they all die too?"

"Then I guess you and Benji will have to join the circus and become clowns." he teases but that only upsets her more.

"It's not funny! I'm really scared!"

"I know munchkin and you don't have be. Listen, the possibility that we would all leave you alone is very low. That would be like .... I don't know, you flew to Pluto and made alien friends and had a tea party."

"That's really silly and pretty impossible."

"So I assume my point has been made?"

"You promise?"

"I promise no dying."

"And you'll be with me forever and ever?"

"That's kind of a long time."

"Daddy!"

"Forever and ever."

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Don't I always?"

She smiles at him as she snuggles into her pillow and closes her eyes. He keeps a hand on her protectively, rubbing her back as she drifts off.

"Do you miss your daddy?"

"No." the question surprises him and it takes a moment for him to respond before he decides to go with the truth.

"Why not?"

"Not every daddy is good."

"I'm sorry. I think you're the best." she mumbles, yawning. "I love you Daddy."

"Love you too." he catches Kate's eye from where she is standing in the doorway, a smile on her face. She points towards their bedroom and he nods, holding up a finger to wait a minute. He waits until he feels Lina relax before he climbs out of the twin sized bed. He dims the light on her night stand, then closes the door partially.

"You are such a sucker."

"You're just jealous. Remind me to teach you my monster fighting skills."

"That would have come in handy months ago. I know you have special moves."

"I don't know what the fuck I'm doing." he sits heavily on the end of their bed and rubs his eyes. "Some days I feel like someone dropped me into the ocean without a life jacket."

"I think it's safe to say you're doing a pretty good job."

"Yeah?"

"She wouldn't worship the ground you walk on if you weren't." she says with a smile. He nods, looking down at his hands.

"It's funny how um," he clears his throat, "I never, this was never in the plan."

"Very funny."

"I never cared before. Even when I married Vanessa - I still don't know why I did it. It didn't feel right. But this - us - it's right."

"It may be because I'm attractive and funny and sweet and really great in bed."

"Such modesty."

"It may also do with the soulmate thing. I know you hate hearing it but I still say it's true."

"Whatever it is, I don't want to mess this up."

"We won't."

"I'm going to see Venganza tomorrow. Tell her I'll handle the business end but Richie's her guy."

"Okay, partner." she smiles and nods, causing him to look up.

"How much did you hear?"

"Most of it. Like I said, you're a sucker. But, I love it." she wraps her arms around his neck, careful of his shoulder. "She'll be okay. It's a normal, childhood fear. You aren't messing her up."

"Okay."

"You keep giving her junk food, you might."

"She thinks you're mean."

"One of us needs to not be a pushover. Have you ever even yelled at her?"

"She's so sweet and innocent. How could I?"

"Oh you have no idea. She's a Gecko. Just wait. What you call innocence, I call a con."

"Do you think I'm getting played?"

"Without a doubt."

"Well, shit."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate expresses some self doubt as Seth tries to reassure her.

The house is too empty for Kate. It is Seth's night to close the bar, Scott has been on the road with his band, and Richie and Kisa are out on a mission - for what, she doesn't know and she isn't sure if she wants to.

She hates the silence. They are about a year and a half post-Amaru, as Seth liked to say, but she still gets uncomfortable being alone, being in the dark. She can do it but she'd rather not.

She walks through the house, turning on lights, as she makes her way into the kitchen. Once there, she places her iPhone in the speaker system and turns the music app on to shuffle.

It does nothing to ease her building tension. She sighs heavily as she places a peppermint tea pod into the Keurig.

She stands against the refrigerator, twisting her wedding ring around her finger as she waits and glances around the room. They had just finished re-decorating the kitchen earlier in the week and she supposes she's pleased with the outcome.

She tips her head back against the cool metal and inhales a deep breath. She told Seth she wanted to move on, be positive, and heal but there are times when her brain won't seem to let her.

There are times, such as now, that she swears she can feel the ghosts of her mother and grandmother breathing down her neck. The sad thing is, this isn't some twisted version from Amaru that has been left behind to fester. 

She finds herself, increasingly so, wondering what her family would think of her life. She thinks - more like hopes - that her father would understand. He had always tried to see the best in everyone, always telling them to love the sinner but not the sin. She thinks that her father had seen Seth's inner turmoil and took pity on him. She wonders if he saw what was brewing beneath the surface, that a thief had stolen his daughter's heart.

The Keurig begins to dispense her drink and she turns to grab the mug - white, chipped, with a Jacknife Jed's logo wrapped around the side.

She knows she is torturing herself by trying to understand her mother. Her mother seemed to be some mythical creature at this point, a mixture of stories, dreams, and warped memories. She doesn't know what was real. She has come to a conclusion - her grandmother, the formidable matriarch of their family, had pushed her daughter to perfection, to a point no one needed or could achieve. Kate could figure this out because the old bat had done the same to her in the fourteen years Kate knew her.

Her mother had been the epitome of a pastor's wife and a mother. She seemed to float through the streets of Bethel, donating baked goods, volunteering her time, helping everyone she came across. Everyone felt the need to comment and remind Kate of this fact.

_Your mother is a saint. Your mother is so kind. You are so fortunate to have Jenny as your mother. You will be a wonderful woman just like her_.

She wonders how long her mother had been depressed. She wonders if she had truly loved her father or that had been a construct by her grandmother - the right match, a perfect choice. She grieves for her mother, that she never seemed to find peace or be who she wanted.

_Sit up straight Katherine. Young ladies do not slouch._

She tilts her head, trying to brush aside the voice. Her grandmother has been dead five years, almost six now, but she still manages to have a hold over Kate. Her grandmother had been the penultimate southern belle and demanded the same greatness from her daughter and granddaughter. Kate tries to envision her mother as a child, as a teen trying to find her place in the world, with that woman judging every breath and movement. Jesus, she'd go crazy too. Maybe she had.

She takes a long sip of her tea, not particularly caring as she burns the tip of her tongue.

She knew the expectations that had been set out for her. Be a good girl, do well in school, volunteer at the church, read the Bible, pray. Find a nice, respectable boy, settle down, maybe go to college but frankly what a waste of money since she would only be a mother. It was a woman's place to support her husband, raise their children, and take care of the house.

_There is nothing wrong with raising a family Katherine. Perhaps if more people took pride in theirs, the world wouldn't be in the state it is._

That's what she knew. That's what she expected and she never questioned any of it until Seth stormed into her life, all sharp wit and guns blazing.

Seth was not nice or respectable. He didn't go to church. He was a thief, borderline alcoholic - and that was being kind - a recovering drug addict. He didn't - well, until recently, have a stable job - and now that he did, it was running a bar. He was not the clean cut, polite young man her grandmother would have wanted to grace her Thanksgiving table.

_You married a street rat Katherine. This is highly unbecoming. I am very displeased with you._

She tells herself not to get too worked up over it. She is pretty sure she could marry Jesus and her grandmother still would have found something to complain about.

She can see the sadness in her mother's eyes as if she was sitting right next to her. She wonders if the unhappiness in her own life would have made her hope for something more for Kate. Or would she have expected her to follow the rules, to succeed where she hadn’t?

_Oh, Katie what are you doing?_

* * *

 

Seth is not surprised to see the lights on in the house. He can trace Kate's path from their bedroom to the kitchen by which room was illuminated. He parks his car on the loop of the driveway, then climbs out, gravel crunching under his shoes as he makes his way to the porch.

"Buenas noches Señor Gecko."

"Buenas noches. How are things?"

"Quiet. No problems. Looks like your lady is waiting for you.”

"Yeah, I can see that." Seth twirls his key ring around his finger as he walks up the porch. He can hear music as soon as he opens the door, then follows the sound to the kitchen. Kate is sitting at the table with her back to him and she doesn't turn as he approaches the room.

“I swear, something interesting better start happening at that place or I’m going to die of fucking boredom.” he sighs as he yanks his tie off and unbuttons his collar. “I never thought I’d be begging for trouble.”

He tosses his jacket over the counter, then realizes she hasn’t said a word or even looked at him.

“Kate?” he frowns as he stares at her back and walks around her side to stand in front of her. He stares in shock at the sight of the table. A mug was broken into pieces, its contents splattered on the tabletop, and Kate sat calmly like nothing was wrong. His eyes bulge when he catches sight of her hand. “Jesus, what the hell did you do to your hand?”

“The mug broke.” she replies, as if the answer is that simple.

“Kate,”

“Yeah?”

“Baby, are you okay?” his voice has the tone of someone trying to tame a wild animal. Any wrong step might end badly for himself.

“I think I’m losing my mind.”

“Well, sitting with a gaping wound on your hand isn’t earning you any points.”

“I didn’t even feel it.” she looks down at her left palm, seemingly not disturbed by her injury, like this is the first she’s seen it.

“I’m going to go grab a first aid kit. Don’t - don’t go anywhere.”

“Where am I going to go?”

“I don’t know. You’re freaking me out though so stay put.”

He returns minutes later and she is slouched over the table, her head leaning against her good hand. He instantly regrets his comments, knowing it isn't her fault. There are still days where she seems to go into a daze and it still freaks him out. He knows she just needs time to come out of it.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to sound like a jackass.” he rubs her shoulder as he pulls out the chair next to her.

“That’s just how you are.”

“Unfortunately. Give me your hand.” he holds out his own, waiting for her to extend her arm. “Probably going to hurt.”

“I don’t care. Just do it.”

“How long were you sitting here?”

“Not long.”

“What happened?” when she doesn’t answer, he adds, “Mugs usually don’t break of their own accord.”

“I was mad and I slammed it down. It was already broken. It - I don’t know.”

They sit in silence as he cleans her hand. It looks worse than it is and as he wipes the blood away, he sees a thin, jagged line down the middle of her palm. It isn't deep but he does see a piece of the porcelain in the cut. He glances up at her face but she doesn't seem bothered. Still, he tightens his grip on her as he pulls the small piece out with a pair of tweezers. He hears her suck in a breath but she doesn't protest as he lathers her with Neosporin and wraps her hand with gauze.

"Thanks." she says softly, pulling her hand away. She cradles it against her chest, rubbing it idly with the other. “Why are you back already? It’s only midnight.”

“Well, if you didn’t hear me in your zombie state, nothing was happening so I left Miguel in charge. Besides, even though you disagree, I still think I should be around in case things start happening.”

He gestures to her stomach as he stands and turns to the refrigerator.

"You hungry? I'm starving. We should still have some cheesesteaks left if Richie didn't eat it all."

He begins rummaging through the freezer, not hearing her as she whispers his name. He keeps rambling about food, locating the ingredients he needs, and reaches into the cabinet for the frying pan.

"Seth!"

"What?" he spins around, looking alarmed at her sharp tone. He drops the pan onto the counter, causing a loud clatter, as he crosses to the table. She's breathing heavily and after a few seconds, she bursts into tears. “Jesus Christ. Katie, what the hell’s going on?”

She shakes her head, stumbling incoherently through her tears. He pulls her chair out and tugs her towards him and sits so they’re knee to knee.

“What’s going on? Is it the baby?”

“Yeah.”

“Shit. Fuck, alright,” he goes to jump up, his heart pounding against his chest, not seeing as she shakes her head again.

“I don’t think we’re doing the right thing.”

“Well, we’re not by sitting here. Luckily, it’s late. There won’t be a lot of traffic. I can get us to the hospital in under ten minutes, five if we’re lucky.”

“What are you talking about?"

“What are _you_ talking about?”

“I changed my mind. I don’t think we should have a baby anymore.” she mumbles. He looks caught off guard, then nods slightly.

“Okay but sweetheart, I think that decision’s about nine months late.”

“There’s still time.”

“Alright, you’re going to need to go back and start at the beginning because when I left a few hours ago, everything was fine. So how did we get from there to here because if I fought with that crib all day for nothing, I’m going to be pretty pissed.” he holds her hands gently in his, running his thumbs along the backs.

“That. That right there is what’s wrong with this. You’re building a crib.”

“I think I did a fucking good job considering I’ve never done it before but thanks for those kind words.”

"I mean, it's something I can't imagine you doing. This - this isn't for you."

"I'll decide what's for me or not on my own."

"And - and I don't know what I'm doing. I was sitting here and it started sinking in that this is our house and it's our responsibility to maintain it and pay bills and then I think about how I'm your wife. I'm a wife. I'm supposed to cook and clean and have everything ready for you and I turned a whole damn load of your shirts pink because I didn't notice my tank top was in one. Which is ridiculous because I know how to do laundry. I’m not helpless and I’m not stupid.” she pulls her hands out of his and rubs them over her face. He tries and fails to hide his smirk by the time she looks at him and she kicks him hard in the shin, then punches him in this shoulder. “Shut up!”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry, okay?” he holds his hands up to stop her attacks. “It’s just - honey, I think your hor-”

“If you tell me about my hormones I will kick you again. This isn’t hormones. I feel like I’m supposed to have this all figured out and put together and then I remember that I just turned twenty.”

She drops her head into her hands and he leans forward, kissing the top of her head as he rubs his hands over her arms.

“Kate, I don’t care about any of that shit.”

“You should.”

“Why? You want to cook, cook. You don’t, I’ll bring something home. You want to shrink my clothes and turn them orange, I’ll buy new ones. I’m not expecting you to be a Stepford wife.” he mumbles into her hair. He strokes up and down the length of her spine, hoping he is providing her some kind of comfort. “We’ve lived together before.”

“That was different. There wasn’t much to do in a motel room and we were different. I wasn’t your wife. I didn’t have an obligation to you.”

Her last sentence puts the pieces together for him. He sighs and sits up, pushing her up as well. She sniffs, running her hand under nose, and looks reluctantly at him.

“I just - I just keep thinking about how you deserve better.”

“I don’t want to hear you say that.”

“Well, it’s true.”

“I don’t deserve shit. You’re too good for me and I hate seeing you beat yourself up like this. I know you were raised to think a certain way and act a certain way. I … respect that but I’m not expecting any of that. If you want to be that way, fine, but do it because you want to, not because you feel like you have some code to uphold. Frankly, I like the Kate who wasn’t afraid to tell me to pick up my own socks, didn’t take an ounce of my bullshit, and didn’t care if we ate microwaved burritos three times a day. Alright?” he grins at the end, tipping his forehead against hers as she smiles and lets out a short laugh. “So, even though your mother and grandmother are rolling in their graves, I think that Kate is more real than any other version I’ve seen.”

“How -”

“I accidentally read a page of your journal.”

“Accidentally?”

“In my defense, it looked like one of the ledgers for the bar. Pick a different notebook next time. You’re not the innocent wallflower, preacher’s daughter that people try to make you out to be. There was a little bit of evil in there before I got to you. At least I think so. Probably why you were so easy to corrupt. I’m serious though. You’re my partner, right?”

“Yeah,” she whispers, nodding.

“So why are we having this conversation?”

“I feel like I’m not doing it right.”

“Katie, I can say with 100% certainty that you have been great and are definitely my favorite wife.”

“God, you’re such an ass.”

“Well, it’s true!” he laughs as she shoves him. “Seriously, what’s going on?”

She’s quiet for a moment, then asks, “You only read a page?”

“If that. I felt like I was invading your privacy.”

“I just feel like I always had this image drilled into my head of how to act and be. I feel like I can constantly hear them and if they were here, I wouldn’t meet their standards. I don’t know if that’s a good or a bad thing but they would have been angry at me. They would have hated you.”

“Do you hate me?”

“No.”

“Are you embarrassed of me?”

“No. No. I just - you’re not what I expected but nothing is what I expected. And I feel ... guilty."

"Guilty?"

"For - for being happy and loving you. And then I feel guilty _for_ feeling guilty because I should do what makes me happy and not care what anyone else says, especially people who aren't even alive anymore."

"They're your family. You're always going to think about them. I get it. I - I'm sorry that I'm not what you envisioned."

"But that's the thing - you are."

"Yeah, a real regular Prince Charming."

"You've done so much since everything went down and you're always trying."

"You're making me blush."

"I'm not kidding! I feel like you put out effort and I feel like I'm not appreciative because I keep thinking and wondering and comparing. Funny thing is, I don't even know what I'm comparing. I don’t even know if any of it was real.” she stares down at their hands, twisted together on their knees, and continues on quietly. “I think it was all a lie."

“I don’t think so. They must have done something right.”

“Sometimes I think I’m just like her and I think I -” she inhales a deep breath, “what’s going to happen down the road?”

“You’re not like her. I mean, I don’t know anything other than what you’ve told me but sweetheart, you’ve been to Hell and back and you’re still the strongest, best person I know. That’s the last thing I worry about.”

"I'm sorry, it's stupid."

"It's not stupid."

"I guess - maybe, with the baby coming - you start to reflect on how you grew up." she mutters as a fresh wave of tears form. "Seth, I don't know how to be a mom. How can I be a mom when I don't even know who mine was?"

"Yeah and I don't know how to be a dad. My old man was a prick and Eddie wasn't exactly a shining example of fatherhood."

"Maybe we're better off not - I mean, what if we screw up?"

"Then we screw up."

"You can't say that. This isn't a job gone wrong. This is a baby. There isn't room for error."

"Honey, unless you do something absolutely horrific and completely wrong, I think the baby is going to be just fine."

"How can you be so calm?"

"I'm really not. I'm scared shitless. But I know how you are and you're so damn good it makes me sick sometimes and you're kind and you have to help everyone you see. It isn't some act. You truly mean it. So I know you are going to be great at this. I was hoping to just follow your lead and I could be the fun parent."

"Of course." she rolls her eyes as she scoffs and tips her head back.

"Being serious for a second, I never wanted kids, even when I was with Vanessa. It just didn't fit and I didn't think I could do it. I don't know what changed but now I can't imagine us not having a family. I sound like a fucking Hallmark card but it's the truth. You're right, you do start thinking about your parents and how you were raised and I would never put a kid through what I went through. If I can be better than him, I figure I'm already off to a good start. It's not even a matter of if I can but I need to be. The way I see it, as long as we make sure she stays alive, teach her the right stuff, and love her, all the other stuff will fall into place. I don't know the first thing about diapers or those little body suits with all the snaps everywhere but I think I can manage to learn."

"When did you get so smart?"

"I've always been smart sweetheart." she looks doubtful and he sighs, adding, "I also may have read one of those books you left out."

"Really?" a slow smile begins to form as she leans towards him.

"I like to be prepared." he says before they kiss. She pulls away with a grimace, hands falling to her stomach. "What?"

"Nothing. I've been getting these random aches." she sees the way his eyes start to widen and throws a hand up in a halting manner. "Stop. I still have two weeks. They said this would happen."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." she says, even though she has mentally been counting in her head. She keeps hoping it's a false alarm but she's beginning to doubt that. There is no reason to worry him now. It would be hours before anything really began happening and he would only drive her crazy in the meantime. "Eat your cheesesteak. I'm going to go lie down."

She kisses him again as he looks at her skeptically. She smiles and walks out of the room. She is almost at the stairs when she suddenly freezes. She stares down, then manages to find her voice.

"Seth?"

"Yeah?"

"My water just broke."

She hears the pan go flying, crashing with a loud bang somewhere in the kitchen - she can just picture greasy meat and melted cheese oozing down the newly painted walls, and he is suddenly standing next to her.

"Hey, be cool." she warns him as he nods, running his hands through his hair.

"I'm cool."

"Really? Because you look ready to pass out."

"I can do both."

"Please don't."

"This is quite the turnaround from a few minutes ago."

"You gave quite the pep talk Coach. Keep it up."

"You're a liar by the way. Great poker face."

"Learned from the best."

"I don't know if I should be proud of that."

"Too late now."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben tries to go culebra hunting with friends but his plans are foiled by Seth when he finds out.

_I can't find Ben. He's not answering his phone._

Seth stares at the message from Kate, unable to function briefly. He scratches his nose, then begins to type back a response.

_Wasn't he staying at Jackson's?_

She doesn't hesitate in responding and he wonders if she had her answer ready to go.

_Called there. They haven't been there all night. Says they told them they were staying at Toby's. I'm worried._

_I'll call you when I find him._

He leaves the bar, shouting orders to a few of his employees, then gets in the car and ponders his next move. Where would he go if he was Ben?

He stumbles upon him and his friends on accident. He is driving the long, empty road towards his house when he sees the three figures walking and horsing around on the side of the road.

He immediately slams on the brakes, reverses, and spins out, blocking them from being able to continue on their current path. He leaves the car running as he steps out and hears one of the boys say,

"Dude, is that your dad?"

"Uh, I think?" Ben questions his appearance and steps forward. Seth has him by the scruff of the neck before he can say a word.

"What the hell is wrong with you idiots?"

"Ah, Dad, what the hell?" Ben squirms trying to break his grasp but is unsuccessful.

"Get in the car. All of you. Now."

The boys climb in wordlessly - his son in the front, Jackson and Toby in the back. Once they are in, he turns the car in a wide angle and starts driving back towards town. He grabs his cell phone out of the cupholder, hits Kate's name, and waits for her to answer.

"I found them. No, no they're fine. I don't but trust me I'll find out." he glares at his son. "I'll see you in a bit."

He tosses the phone aside and cracks his neck, trying to keep cool.

"I hope you're happy about all the worry you put your mother through."

"I told her I was at Jackson's."

"Really? Jackson, do you live out with the tumbleweeds now? What happened to that big cushy home on Cherry Tree Lane?"

"I don't - what?"

Seth merely sighs and leans his head against his hand, arm propped against the door.

"What were you doing Ben?"

"Why do you think it was my idea?"

"Because you are the ringleader of these bozos. Why are you wandering in the dark on an empty road at midnight?" he eyes his son, who stares straight faced out the window, unwilling to give even an inch. His friends are silent but he notices Toby sweating and eyes shifting. "Toby, speak."

"Mr. Gecko, it, I -"

"Speak and you know how I feel about that Mr. Gecko bullshit."

"It really - we were just walking."

"I'm not asking again." he glares at the teen, who looks ready to piss himself and folds.

"Well, see, Ben told us what happened and we wanted to go find a culebra for ourselves."

Seth side eyes Ben, who lifts his shoulder in a small shrug, still not looking at him. He exhales a breath and decides to play dumb.

"What the hell is a culebra?"

"It's Spanish for snake."

"You wanted a snake?"

"No, they're vampires."

"Vampires." he repeats. "Man, that's crazy."

"That's what we said but Ben insisted. He said he watched you kill one."

"This sounds like the time Ben told you there was a chupacabra in our backyard. Remember? How he was so insistent and swore he had proof? How you camped outside in the rain and cold and all of you got sick and surprisingly, no chupacabra? Why do you two still listen to him?"

"Dad," Ben falls silent at the glare Seth gives him.

"I don't know what he told you but it sounds like an impressive story. We are going to forget this happened and I won't tell your parents."

"Does that include Mom?"

"No, it does not include your mother. I like my balls right where they are, thanks. Where do your parents think you are?"

They all mumble that they are supposedly staying at each other's houses.

"Alright, here's the story. You were supposed to stay at my house but everyone got sick as hell and you had to leave. That's why everyone is back in their own beds. Got it? And there are no such thing as vampires. I find out you were pulling stunts like this again and you're all dead meat. Got it?"

They nod and remain silent as Seth stops at both houses and waits as the boys get inside. It isn't until they are almost home that Ben asks,

"Am I in trouble?"

"Yes! Is that a serious question? You told them about culebras? Jesus, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Hunting vampires is pretty cool."

"It's not cool." he looks over in disbelief. "It's not a movie or one of your comic books or a video game. It's real life. You don't get a respawn when you get killed! You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. And if that wasn't bad enough as it was, you tried dragging your friends into it. I know your brain isn't fully formed or matured or whatever but have some common sense. Fuck, Ben, you're thirteen."

He smacks a hand against the steering wheel in frustration and focuses on the road. After a few moments, he feels his blood pressure lower and he glances at his son. And realizes what he just said. He's only thirteen. He remembers being thirteen, thinking he was invincible, not caring or grasping the idea of cause and effect. He had felt like a man and he had been a kid. He was lucky he even made it to adulthood with the shit he did.

Ben's face is hard, brown eyes narrowed in anger, and his jaw set. Seth looks away, then pulls over onto the side of the road and stops the car.

"Benji,"

"Don't call me that. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Listen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you're pissed at me but - Jesus, you scared the shit out of us. Especially after what went down with your sister. You know the rules. Me or your mom call - you answer. I didn't get it to be a damn toy. Now if you have a problem with that, I could take it back and you can stay in the house."

"No."

"I didn't think so. Ben, do you understand where I'm coming from?"

"You sound like a hypocrite."

"I'm not being a hypocrite."

"You and Uncle Richie fight them and are badass and awesome."

"I don't fight them for fun. I fight because we have a goddamn target on our backs and I do this to keep them at bay. It's dangerous. I've nearly died plenty of times. Your mother has been through hell. It's not a joke. That's why only certain people are involved. You don't spread it around to the general public. You put them at risk. You put yourself at risk. Do you know the first thing about what to do?"

"Stick a stake in it."

"It's a little more complicated than that. You wouldn't even be able take on a normal adult let alone a culebra."

"I can fight."

"No, you can't." he shakes his head. Ben's still on the short side and gangly, hasn't hit his growth spurt yet, and reminds Seth miserably of his own teen years. "What would you have done if you actually found one? Did you think that far or did you just think you were being cool?"

The stubborn look in his eyes, but the lack of response, tells him everything he needs to know but he keeps pressing, has to make his point.

"What if you got turned into one?"

"Doesn't seem like a bad deal. Super powers and immortality."

"Yep, sounds totally awesome. Never enjoy the sun again, constantly hungry for blood, watch your entire family and all your friends die. It'll be a blast. Ask your uncle how that's working out for him. You gonna kill someone to eat Ben?"

"I guess." His face falters slightly. His son is generally a good kid, even if he's a sarcastic little shit at times - must get it from Kate - so he knows killing would be a problem for him. Still, he's a Gecko and from time to time his stubbornness rears its ugly head. Not like this though. Never like this.

"Or hey, what if you don't get turned? What if you died? How do you think we would feel?"

"I don't know."

"Would we even find you? We thought you were at Jackson's house. We wouldn't know to look for you and by the time we did, you'd be long gone. Probably no pieces left. Oh and what if you got Toby and Jackson killed? What then? You'd be responsible for that. How'd you feel knowing you pulled your friends into danger?"

"Alright! I get your point!"

"I hope so."

"Why are you so lame?" he growls after a few minutes. "I thought you were cooler than this."

"If this is lame, I will gladly accept that label." Seth sighs and leans back against the headrest. He closes his eyes and shakes his head slightly. He opens his eyes after a few moments and turns his head towards his son. "I'm not trying to be a dick and I hate having to yell at you. It's my job to make sure you're safe. I've worked too damn hard to keep you out of all this. Don't let it be for nothing."

"This is bullshit."

"I know it's frustrating. Alright? I get it. I know. I've been there." Not quite because no one had ever cared enough to concern themselves with his wellbeing. Even Eddie had merely sighed the first time he heard Seth tried and failed to rob the register in the middle school cafeteria and sat him down to 'properly teach' him the family trade. No one ever told him no. "I want you to enjoy being a kid buddy. I don't want you growing up too fast."

"Being a kid sucks."

"Give it a few years, you'll be wishing you were a kid again." he grins and reaches a hand over to ruffle Ben's hair. "I love you Benji. Even if you don't want me to call you that or tell you it. Everything I do is to make things better for you. I'd be devastated if something were to happen to you. Your mom would be devastated."

He pauses, fingers still tangled in Ben's hair as he strokes gently, reminding him of when he was little and still didn't mind being cuddled.

"You're lucky Ben. You're so damn lucky and you don't even realize it."

He pulls away and restarts the car, then drives back onto the road. They are about five minutes from home when Ben speaks quietly.

"I do realize it." he mutters, looking somewhat remorseful. He doesn't know the whole story but he has heard bits of Seth's childhood. It's enough to make him regret his comments, especially when he is reminded that he could have worse parents. Seth is grateful for Kate in that moment, that she has cemented her morals and values in their kids and for the most part, that they knew not to take things for granted. "I just wish you and Mom would lighten up. I'm not a baby."

"Fat chance. I know you're not a baby but you still have a lot of growing up to do."

"I still think you're being a hypocrite."

"It's not being a hypocrite. It's knowing what's out there and trying to protect you. I can't protect you if I don't know you're gone or where to look for you."

"But I don't need you to."

"You do buddy. One day, you are going to get yourself into a situation and realize you are on your own and you won't know what to do. I really hope I'm there to pull you out of it."

"You could teach me."

"Absolutely not."

"Dad -"

"Ben, I don't do this because I like it. It's serious shit. I don't want you tangled up in it." he runs a hand through his hair, hating how Ben seems to idolize the worst parts of him. He holds his hand out, pointing, then closes his fist and taps it against the steering wheel. "Listen to me, and listen to me good. I was an asshole most of my life. Some would say I still am. I made terrible choices and got into stupid shit. I don't want you to live like that. I know you can be better than that. You're fucking smart as hell Benji and you have so much potential. I swear you make me proud every damn day, whether it's acing a test or scoring a soccer goal. Acting like an idiot only pisses me off. I don't find it cool and you won't impress me. I'm not going to high-five you or tell you good job. I want you to be good. I want you to have your best chance. I never had that and it took way too long to finally find it. I want you to have a better life than I did and if that makes me lame, so be it."

They turn onto the access road to their home and even from the gate, they see the house is lit up and waiting for them.

"Are you really going to tell Mom?"

"I'm still considering it."

Seth parks the car and they both get out. He rounds the side of the car, then pulls his son into a hug.

"I love you, alright?"

"Dad, come on!" he groans, fighting to break free but Seth only tightens his embrace.

"I don't care if this isn't cool. I want you always to remember that. Alright?" he kisses the top of his head, inciting another groan. He doesn't care. Maybe it's more for himself - to show he can yell at the kids but still care, that he's not a dick like his old man was. He remembers getting yelled at and pushed around. He doesn't remember being told he was loved.

"Whatever."

When he unlocks the front door, Kate stands from the stairs, a hard gaze in her eyes. He glances at Ben, who shuffles nervously and seems to shrink under his mother's glare.

"Go up to bed." he nods in that direction. Ben nods and quietly approaches the stairs, trying to sidestep Kate, but is unsuccessful.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Dad already yelled."

"Good." her eyes trail over Seth, as if she doesn't quite believe he could be a disciplinarian. "Phone."

She holds out her hand and Ben sighs but fishes the device out of his pocket and hands it over.

"Good night Ben."

He mumbles a good night and climbs the stairs. He stops at the overhead landing and stares down at them.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer." he says quietly. "I was wrong."

"Thank you."

Seth waits until he hears the door shut before he approaches his wife and kisses her.

"So?"

"Oh, it was nothing. They were fooling around behind the bleachers at the school. Stole a bottle of Jack."

She stares at him, trying to decide if he was telling the truth.

"I took care of it." he adds.

"He didn't smell like alcohol."

"They didn't try more than a couple sips. Apparently hated it."

"Are you covering for him?"

"I said I took care of it." he kisses her again, taking her hand to pull her upstairs with him. "He's learned his lesson."

"You sure about that?"

"Of course."

He pauses briefly outside Lina's door as she walks to Ben's. She can't hear their daughter but she does hear Seth.

"Alright, just poking my head in. Good night, I love you." he says as he shuts her door again. "Kate, let's go. Stand your ground."

"I am standing my ground. Go. I'll be right there." she makes a shooing motion at him and he rolls his eyes but retreats to their bedroom. She opens Ben's door slowly and closes it once she's inside. He rolls onto his side, letting his back face her, as she approaches. She sits down on the edge of the bed, back against his. 

She waits a moment to see if he says anything but he doesn't.

"He didn't rat you out, just so you know."

"Okay."

"We don't have to talk about it tonight but I would hope you'd be able to tell me what's going on. You can always talk to me." she says quietly. He doesn't have a response for that but she didn't really expect him to. She turns, bringing a leg underneath her as she looks at him. One hand falls to his arm and the other goes to his hair, stroking gently. He doesn't protest. "I was worried."

"I'm sorry."

"I know you want to experience things and go places with your friends and drink and make out with girls or whatever. You'll get that chance. Just don't rush it. You have plenty of time to grow up. I'd like to keep you my little boy a little longer."

"Dad already gave me this speech."

"Really?"

"Pretty much verbatim."

"He takes all my best lines." she jokes but he doesn't so much as crack a smile. She sighs and leans over, kissing his cheek. "Well, I won't waste my breath then. I love you baby."

"Love you too."

She stands up, fixes his blanket, then walks to the door. She opens it, then looks back over her shoulder at him. He rubs a hand over his eye and she hears him sniff quietly and she's quite sure her heart breaks in two. She knows he is in that awkward phase - of wanting to be older and trying so hard to be but underneath it all, still just a kid. She eases his cellphone out of her pocket and silently sets it on his desk, then closes his door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben loses his first tooth while Seth and Kate have a much needed date night. A plan is hatched to capture and rob the Tooth Fairy.

"Ew, gross!"

"I got it! I got it!"

"What's going on in there?"

The bathroom door opens and Kate freezes when Ben emerges with a bloody grin. He runs towards her, palm outstretched, and she sees the small tooth.

"Mama, look, I got my tooth out!" he looks incredibly proud of himself and she holds back her sigh at her mini Seth, instead smiles and nods.

"Wow, look at that!"

"Tooth fairy's gonna come right?"

"She should."

"He's so weird!" Lina exclaims, squeamish at the sight of the blood. "Why can't you let them fall out like a normal person?"

"Kate! Babysitters are here! Let's go!" Seth hollers from downstairs and she sighs inwardly.

"Lina, go downstairs and tell Daddy I'll be right there. Benji, come back in the bathroom baby. I have to clean your mouth out."

"Why?"

"Because it's not good to leave it like that." she replies. It's partially the truth, the other reason being she does not want Richie and Kisa to fang out. They were good at keep themselves in check while they were near the kids but they had had some close calls and she prefers not to relive those moments.

"Look, look, look!" Ben swerves into the kitchen a few minutes later, making a beeline for Kisa. He smiles wide for her inspection and she nods, feigning impression.

"Wow, chiquito! Now your mouth is even bigger than your papi's."

"Oh funny snake queen. Come here, Benji let me see." Seth sets the glass he was holding in the sink and squats down as Ben barrels into him. "Nice. You know what you can do with that? Squirt water at unsuspecting people."

"Guess that means the Tooth Fairy is coming tonight." Richie adds.

"Yup so that means bed early tonight. 8:30." Kate points at Ben, then Lina, "9:00."

"Why can't I stay up?" Ben pouts. "It's my tooth."

"She won't come if you're still awake."

"Why?"

"That's the rules."

"It's so you don't catch Mom and Dad sneaking into your room." Lina mutters from where she sits on a barstool next to Richie.

"That's not true. Lina, come on," Seth gives her a look to be quiet and she rolls her eyes.

"Aren't you a little young to be so bitter?" Kisa asks, raising an eyebrow.

"There was a little miscommunication last time." Kate explains and Seth huffs, wondering if she will forever throw up in his face how he destroyed the Tooth Fairy for Lina.

"Baby, we gotta go. Behave." he ruffles Ben's hair, then leans over the counter and kisses Lina. "Listen to your aunt and uncle. Richie, I'm serious. Follow the rules. Proper food, proper TV, regular bedtime."

"You act like I can't take care of them." he rolls his eyes as Kate says goodbye to the kids.

"Last time, I came home and they were hyped up on sugar and didn't sleep and Ben kept asking if the aliens were going to take him away. I'm hoping Snake keeps you in check tonight."

"We'll be fine."

"I want to enjoy my night out. I want to come home and have sex. I don't want to worry about having to put kids to bed." he whispers harshly in his brother's ear. "Am I clear?"

"If you didn't have kids you could have sex in the middle of the day like normal people."

"I know you didn't just call yourself normal. Again, am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Thank you. Babe, let's go."

The four remaining are quiet until they hear the door shut.

"Last one to the couch gets eaten by the tickle monster." Richie says. Ben squeals and races out of the kitchen as his uncle follows, growling and snarling in jest.

"Dios mio." Kisa tilts her head back in exasperation, wondering if it's too early to start drinking and if that would be bad in front of the kids.

"Tia, can you do my hair pretty please?" Lina asks, batting her eyelashes with a sweet smile.

"I won! I won!" Ben yells and soon they hear Richie pleading for mercy.

"Si, chiquita. Let's go upstairs."

* * *

 

"When the hell was the last time we had a night to ourselves?"

Kate giggles as they stumble up the porch, then moans a little as Seth sucks vigorously on her neck.

"Don't remember but you're making me wish we did it more often." she replies as he pins her against the front door. He trails a path of kisses up her neck, across her jaw, then catches her mouth in a hungry kiss. He tightens his grasp on her waist as he feels her sag against the door. "Jesus, Seth, can we at least get inside first?"

"Trying." he fumbles with his keys, trying to unlock the door and keep his hands on her at the same time. He gets the door open and they back inside, still locked at the mouth.

"Go get them out of here. I'm going upstairs and changing." she whispers as he whines and tries to keep her within reach.

"No changing. I'm going to peel that dress off you and whatever you got on underneath."

She grins - a sinful, wicked grin that makes his pulse beat a little faster, and she leans up, presses her mouth to his ear.

"There's nothing on under it."

"Fuck, Katie,"

"Should've reached over during dinner." she winks and saunters up the stairs. He watches her with his mouth hanging open, then sprints down the hall to the family room. "Richie! Rich -"

He skids to a halt as he reaches the open doorway. His good mood and libido rapidly fade as he sees Ben sitting upright and very much awake on the couch.

"Hi Daddy."

"Hey brother." Richie tries smiling but fails as he sees the look on Seth's face. "I can explain."

"Oh really? Richard, we had a deal."

"I know but Benji had a better deal."

"He's six."

"And every bit the conman his papi and tio are." Kisa comments as she stands up from the armchair in the corner. She kisses Ben on the head, then pulls Richie up by the hand. "Good night Seth."

"I trusted you." he hisses as they walk by. "What was the deal?"

"He got to stay up and capture the Tooth Fairy and we split half her loot."

"What?" Seth grabs Richie by the arm. "She's not real. What fucking loot?"

"That's for you to figure out. The good part was I didn't have to argue with a screaming kid all night. He throws colossal tantrums. I'm sorry. I tried - honestly. On the bright side, Lina is asleep."

"50% is a shit job Richard. Lock the door on your way out."

He shakes his head as they leave and he steps inside the room to shut the TV off.

"Ben, come on buddy. It's bedtime." he points the remote at the TV and it goes black, much to his son's dismay.

"I can't go to sleep now. I'm so close. I can feel it."

"Kiddo, game's over. Come on, hop on." he taps his back and kneels in front of the couch. Ben sighs but climbs on and links his arms and legs around his neck and waist. "What did we tell you before? The Tooth Fairy is only going to come if you're asleep. You won't trick her."

"I'll make her think I'm asleep."

"Won't work."

"Yes it will and when she gets close-" he swings the bug catching net in his hand down, mimicking his plan, "I'll trap her. And she'll say _'oh no what's happening!'_ And I'll tell her, _'give me all your money! This is a stickup!"_

"Benji, that's not nice."

"That's what all the cowboys and gangsters say."

"Well, you are neither a cowboy nor a gangster." he tosses the boy lightly onto his bed and gestures for him to go under the blanket. "It is time for bed. Last warning. Lie down."

Ben sticks his face up, peering curiously at Seth.

"You're her partner aren't you?"

"Maybe I am." he leans in close, then kisses his forehead. "Lie down. I'm not kidding around."

"You're supposed to be my partner. Why won't you help me?" he pouts. Seth curses silently, knowing he's a sucker for pouting.

"Tell you what, I'll stay until you fall asleep. If no Tooth Fairy shows up, that's it."

He turns as he hears footsteps approaching and sees Kate in the door, several dollar bills in her hand. She stops short, looking between them both, and quickly sticks her hand behind her back.

"What's going on?"

"Ben wants to rob the Tooth Fairy." Seth explains and she looks like she doesn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Is it something in the genes?"

"I really hope not. What are you doing?"

"I was... going to get ... something. I was looking for you. You never came to bed."

"I'll be right there." he moves towards the door, pushing her gently into the hall and they start whispering at each other.

"Do not indulge him."

"He can't stay awake much longer. I'll only be a few minutes. Don't fall asleep. I've got unfinished business with you."

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Oh, ye of little faith or whatever the saying is."

"Good luck." She raises her voice, "Good night Benji. I love you."

"I love you too Mama!"

Seth shuts the door quietly, then sits down in the rocking chair near the window and crosses his arm.

"Good night buddy."

This would be a piece of cake.

  
_12:45 AM_

"Can we play a game?"

"No."

 

_1:15 AM_

"Can you sing me a song?"

"No."

"We can sing Elvis."

"You're supposed to be asleep."

"You're supposed to help me."

"I said I'd help you catch her if she showed. I never said I'd keep you awake."

 

_1:55 AM_

Seth feels his head slowly tipping forward and he relaxes, welcoming the sensation of sleep.

"Daddy, don't fall asleep."

"Jesus Christ!" he jumps, startled at the voice, and jumps again as he sees Ben staring intently at him. "Ben, lie down. Please."

 

_2:20 AM_

He scrubs his hands over his face, yawning, and looks towards the bed. Ben is laying against his pillow, eyes closed. Seth stands slowly and creeps forward.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere." he sighs, resigned, and drops back to the chair.

"Can you read me a story?"

"No."

"Can you tell me a story?"

"What did I just say?"

 

_3:30 AM_

_"_ What was that?" Ben jumps out of bed and races to the window. "Did you hear that Daddy? I think it's her!"

"No Ben, there was no noise. Get back in bed."

 

_4:40 AM_

He wakes with a quiet groan, stiff as hell, and peers at his watch with bleary eyes. He drops his head back against the chair. He was going to kill his brother.

He's not sure how long he's been asleep. He glances at Ben and sees him with his eyes closed. He doesn't know whether to trust him or not. After a long moment, Seth stands and stretches his arms over his head. He watches his son warily as he takes a precarious step forward. The floor creaks under his foot and he freezes, waiting for Ben's eyes to pop open or to be scolded.

Neither of these things happen and Seth takes a few more steps towards the bed. Ben is fast asleep, breathing heavily, unaware of his father's presence. His net is still securely held in his little hand and Seth holds his breath as he pries it from his grip. Ben makes a quiet noise as his hand falls limply to the mattress but he doesn't wake up. The net is put aside and Seth pulls his wallet out of his pocket ... and only finds a $50 bill.

Motherfucker.

He had two choices - leave the money and be $50 poorer or not leave the money and ruin Ben's childhood. He shakes his head and leans down, slipping his hand underneath the pillow. He comes away with the tooth and creeps out of the room.

He tosses the tooth onto his dresser once he enters his own room and collapses facedown onto his own bed. Kate curls around him, sighing into his arm, and he is out a few seconds later.

* * *

  
"Holy crap!"

Ben's scream of amazement wakes them both up and Seth lifts his head tiredly, then groans and drops back down when he sees it is a little past 7:30.

The tiny patter of feet comes racing towards their room and Ben lunges onto the bed, squirming and elbowing his way between them.

"Easy, easy. What's going on?" Kate rubs her eyes as she struggles to wake up.

"The Tooth Fairy brought me $50!"

"Honey, I'm sure that's a $5 bill." she mumbles, barely hearing the 'uh-uh' Seth grunts.

"No, Mama, it's $50. See, a five and a zero." Ben sticks the money in her face. She blinks, then looks at her husband, who peers miserably from one eye.

"That is ... a lot. Go put it in your piggy bank."

Ben jumps off the bed, then races out of their room.

"Lina! Lina! The Tooth Fairy brought me $50."

"Babe,"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You know you've set a precedence."

"Shut up Kate."

"He has a lot of teeth left to go."

"Hi." Lina suddenly stands in their door, arms crossed.

"Hi sweetheart." Kate flashes a smile as she sits up. "What's up?"

"I want to discuss the clear inequality that is happening in this house."

"I see." she nods seriously and smacks a hand onto Seth's back, making him groan. "Seth?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Your daughter would like to have a word with you. I'm going to start breakfast."

"Traitor."

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so, so much to everyone who commented and left kudos! I really appreciate all the positive feedback! This will be the last chapter but don't worry -I have plenty of plans for the Geckos.


End file.
